


Amen, моя девочка

by ElFinary



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElFinary/pseuds/ElFinary
Summary: помолись за мою грешную душу.





	1. 1.1: живые, мёртвые

**Author's Note:**

> ==ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ==  
> ▪ !Иной взгляд на эту работу:   
> \- "The end is there we begin" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/4959698#part_content). Написано с разрешением автора, по заявке автора и без копирования тех событий/кусков текста, которые присутствуют в самом фике.   
> ▪ !АХТУНГ! AU настолько, насколько можно. На всё подряд. Возможно, в связи с этим (и с тем, что все мы видим характер героев по-своему) проскочет где-то и когда-то ООС. Но я постараюсь свести все "проскоки" к минимуму.   
> ▪ Сюр на процентов 85. Нехронологично, нецензурно, иногда эротично, с припадками и трипами.   
> ▪ Буду благодарна за ПБ.   
> ▪ Дополнительная информация, короткие очерки, полезные плюшки и прочее-прочее можно найти в этой группе под определёнными тэгами: - Another world (https://vk.com/another_world17)  
> ▪ Эстетика: https://vk.com/album-137781519_258975691  
> ▪ Приятного чтения. 
> 
> P.S. Мой человек сказал, что под работу подходит это:  
> Radio Tapok — Мечты сладки (Sweet Dreams Cover)

_Bite my tongue, bide my time_  
Я прикусываю язык, жду подходящего момента,  
Wearing a warning sign  
Ношу предупреждающий знак,  
Wait 'til the world is mine  
Жду, пока мир станет моим.  
Visions I vandalize  
Я оскверняю мечты.  
Cold in my kingdom size  
И пока холод в моём королевстве так сковывает,  
Fell for these ocean eyes  
Я падаю безвозвратно в эти глаза-океаны.  
  
 **Billie Eilish — you should see me in a crown**

  
  


***

  
  
У него шрамы зацветут, сгладятся на коже и больше не будут колючими побегами шиповника напоминать о себе; она не узнает его так сразу.  
  
У неё волосы на сотню тонов станут светлее, бесцветнее и короче; он не узнает её вообще.  
  
У них [практически] обоюдный интерес к друг другу: она кажется ему недействительной, невозможной, а он кажется ей…  ~~теперь~~  странным.  
  
Каким-то не таким, но не то, чтобы неправильным, а абсолютно инородным в деловом имидже Вселенной с брошкой-долларом на груди. Он не ищет нетрезвого веселья, как это делают другие, как это делает она, в этих обшарпанных стенах, в угловидностях которых можно разыскать по коротенькой юбочке на обезжиренных бёдрышках, и, вот что странно, не пользуется её хроническим безбожным пьянством ни тогда, ни сейчас, чтобы после выстрела концентрированных бесед «по душам» прямо в сердце вытрахать её (в это же самое сердце? Бр-р) в зияющем зеве переулка, захламлённом (био)мусором. Точно такими же неудачницами, похожими на неё саму, выброшенными на свалку минутными кавалерами. Нет, он — чужак, и пахнет от него чужеземной зимой и молчаливым севером, в глаза никогда не смотрит и в свои не позволяет заглядывать, а Рид и не стремится; так и сидят ежеразно, уткнувшись душами в перекладину барной стойки, но никак не взглядами друг в друга. Он предпочитает смотреть вдумчиво только на обветренные ладони, на которых перманентно значатся его грехи, точнее, на витиеватые прожилки линии жизни и линии сердца (отсчитывает, сколько ему ещё осталось? Или гадает на суженую?), да иногда бормочет что-то в пузырчатый воздух, полностью выскребанный до самых пят. Иногда что-то странное, бредовое, непохожее ни на что иное, что приходилось выслушивать Мэлори; иногда что-то до остроты значимое, но у Рид не хватает сознания и сознательности, чтобы проникнуться ответственностью момента.  
  
— Ты. Я. Снова здесь, — она щурится, изминая собственную мимику в улыбке не первосортного качества, ведь ей так тяжело это даётся — улыбаться последние три года. — И мы снова пьём, — это правда.  
  
Она говорит и с ним, и сама с собой, будто бы биполярка ей обеспечена, как-то потеряно пялится в пустоту. Джеймс не осуждает её, не щёлкает пальцами перед расплывшимися в желейных радужках зрачками, как это делали-делают бывшие/нынешние собеседники-пятиминутки, ведь смотрит туда же, куда и он, а их пустоты оказываются, вот чудн _о_ , не такими уж и разными и совпадают галлюциогенными кругами Эйлера. Сегодня они вновь в компании друг друга и палёного «Джека Дэниэлса», и этот «визит к бюджетному мозгоправу», как это называет Рид, закончится тем, что монохромная бабочка-однодневка  _вновь_  раскроется ртом навстречу раковине, а его вытряхнет за полночь в ночь с пятницы на субботу. Тоже вновь. Вот так. И всё повторится в следующую пятницу, и Барнс, кстати, не против, ведь твёрдо считает, что в бабочках-однодневках нет ничего плохого. Они не надоедают, пусть цвета их стерлись полностью за неделю (они безликие и никакие, но он ведь такой же), и полезны для социализации. И они постоянно уходят, всегда: когда день обрезается о закатную грань, они быстро сворачиваются тонкими страницами истории и сжигаются под дыханием, уступая место другой, новой. Нормально. Некриминально, и даже милосердно с их стороны кинуть пару костей-слов в сторону Барнса — с помощью них лучше чувствуется в себе скомканный бумажный человечек, промоченный в бочке с кровью; человечек, кстати, с трудом остаётся целым, от мокроты расползается надвое. Эта же бабочка, та, которая «опять за мой счёт?»/«Не хочу пить в одиночестве, заплачу сама, угощайся» бесцветна сама по себе и неделя её не сотрёт, потому что стирать ведь и нечего. Некого.  
  
— У каждого своё хобби, — разбавляет затянувшееся молчание буднично, смотря на пробившуюся кайму ржавчины на стыках фаланг пальцев.  
  
Ему нечем смазывать эти раны, которые с каждой секундой расползаются рыжеватой плесенью по поверхности до самого локтя; ладонь со скрипом раскрывает набор пальцев-заменителей, и это, казалось бы, должно послужить первым тревожным набатом, но нет. Барнс /впервые/ неосмотрителен, Барнс сваливает быстро прогрессирующую красноту в щёлках железной кожи на поганое (крайоловое) освещение, и хмурится, не препятствуя разливанию напитка по стаканам женской рукой. Барнс запоминает её, Мэлори, на порядок лучше, чем всех остальных, падающих рядом с ним шуршанием одежды и извилин, и он понятия не имеет, почему и зачем он всё ещё здесь, почему его память отчётливо высвечивает изрезы переулков с призывной табличкой «Терновник», просто молчать с ней спокойно. Ей тоже спокойно, и она согласна играть роль всех видов бабочек (может быть, даже для него, для их общего, возникающего на почве приходов) как можно дольше, пока в коралловых грудках не станет тесно и не разразится заразительное желание уйти. Прочь, далеко, надолго. Её никто не держит, не будет держать. Ей всегда (по)желают прожить чуточку дольше, чем ей положено. Спасибо.  
  
— Хорошее хобби, ага. Из-за которого мы умрём /в один день/. От цирроза, — говорит это раз сотый за всю ту их недолгую вечность размерностью в четыре-пять-шесть месяцев.  
  
…полгода стягиваются перед затянутым озёрной тиной взором в один день, и кажется, что да, завтра не наступит никогда.  
  
Завтра — это слишком дорого для нищих моральных инвалидов, таких, как Рид, поэтому Мэлори, в принципе, не против проживать одни лишь пятницы — одноразовые, затёртые, но отснятые до конца, — чтобы не обанкротиться. Пока ей честно хватает отрывистых слайдов перед взором, разделяющих его спину так, как бы ей нравилось, а когда ей захочется, ну вдруг, большего, она ограбит банк и щедро доплатит за новые три минуты. Она читает заученный сценарий. Она плывёт взглядом по углам и по людям с металлическими протезами вместо руки/сердца/души; Барнс же ей (стопроцентно виноват гадкий-сладкий «Дэниэлс») ломанным сгибом плеч напоминает вагон, сорвавшийся с ниток рельс, ибо лишь наполовину затаскан на тонкие спички моста, а так — почти уже в самой чудовищной пропасти, смотрит в дыры, становится одной сплошной дырой и не чувствует пальцами температуры ни левой рукой, ни правой, для него неосязаемо, неощутимо абсолютно всё. Не замечает своей тактильной слепоты, ведь так устал, что даже дышит через раз сквозь забарахлившиеся лёгкие. Он — не Мэлори, для него даже «сегодня», прокрученное энное количество раз, всё ещё имеет цену, растущую в геометрической прогрессии. Но у него ничего нет, он не может избавиться от задолженности размерностью в семьдесят с чем-то лет. Но у него нет даже себя, он ищет это самое «себя» в других, неосознанно делая хуже всем, ведь Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — это разбитая, снесённая лишь наполовину заброшка, в которой ежедневно кто-нибудь умирает.  
  
Рядом с ней.  
  
Вокруг неё.  
  
Он не жнец, не считает себя таковым… просто неосознанно давит собственным видом на психику так, что хочется подступиться ближе к пропасти, прыгнуть глубже и/или свеситься рядом с ним точно таким же поездом прямо в бездну, чтобы огрызок моста наконец-то обвалился вниз. И словами он, кстати, тоже давит: они редкие, скованы то ли вежливостью, то ли непривычкой, но бьют камнями по темечку. Тук-тук. Тук. И барабанная дождевая дробь по листам окон, помноженная на тысячу раз, протарахтит: Б-а-р-н-с. Джеймс. «Баки». Почти как человек, только без человеческих внутренностей, но в человеческом фантике-фольге; блёклые шмотки бликуют слишком ярко в пятнах наэлектролизованного солнца, а их здесь, пятен (кровавых, неуклюжих, несмываемых), так много, что впору ослепнуть. Так они впервые и встречаются: Рид сослепу, наверное, путает его с кем-то в-который-раз, чисто от скуки занимая место рядом с ним, а он позволяет прыгнуть ей в бездну прямо на его глазах. Прямо в его глаза. «Мы раньше не встречались?», а ответом послужит «вряд ли. Нет».  
  
 _мы встретим рассвет. Мы встретимся на рассвете._  
  
…а потом мы начнём всё сначала, будем ждать с сумерек до зарева, будто бы ничего и никогда не было. И забывать — это полезно, вообще-то, словно избавляешься от грехов без слов и отцов и просто за бесценок скупаешь все новые души. Форматами А4 они заполняют пустые отсеки, и жизнь, вроде бы, заново начинается.  
  
Что же до неё? До бабочки-альбиноски с паразитирующей слабостью к алкоголю? Что ж, её на тот момент как раз затёрло до дыр так же, как и рваные джинсы, затянутые вокруг её ридовских бёдер, на которых целыми созвездиями лепятся колотые шрамы по бокам. Если сдвинуть полоску ремня ниже, опустить чёрную ткань трусов до этой самой полоски и скользнуть пальцами от выпуклой тазовой косточки к живому теплу, можно сослепу перепутать её кожу, скажем, с заплатками или с чем-то вроде этого. Слойчато и ландшафтно и в тоже время ситцево, продавлено, близко к венам. Непонятно, в общем, тут нужно долго анализировать, чтобы свои ощущения наладить на нужные ассоциации, и, блять, да, её бёдра — это вот вообще первое, что ему закрепляется на сетчатке глаза. Сейчас они цветочно обиты красным, пропитаны, изрисованы вниз по ноге, ей же — всё равно, дурно, тошно и хочется пить; сидит в толпищенском баре и чувствует себя той самой рыбёшкой, которая давится своими же сородичами, товарищами по виду. Этот аквариум слишком тесен для одной акулы и кучи маленьких рыбок, среди которых существует и та, что не умеет плавать. Одно только даёт спокойно и ровно дышать: толпища заседает чуть поодаль от неё, толпища закидывается пойлом, как спасительной панацеей, и ей, в общем-то, нет дела до очередной «Кровавой Мэри» с губами, как у покойницы, — всё вытекло через швы, и крови в них не осталось. Ничего не осталось, кроме спрессованных кубиков льда и лимонного сока.  
  
«Кто же ты такая, Мэлори Рид? И кто пишет тебе твоими же руками послания?»  
  
«Не знаю. Мне плевать».  
  
И, скажем так, она не та, о которой подумаешь, будто ей нравится протирать коленные чашечки в церкви, выглаживая их до диамантового блеска, и это будет чистейшей правдой. Она не протирает колени, не жмёт ладони в мольбе, нет, Мэлори просто есть такая, какой её слепили из белой глины и талого снега — всё в ней закручено на стандартном «я, пожалуй, откажусь от этой херни», «не лезь мне в голову, если не хочешь, чтобы уже  _я_  залезла в твою» и «я такая сука, Господи. Прости меня за всё, Господи». Она просто слишком грязная, подпорченная. Она часто и (не)здорово хмелеет в баре, где её не признаёт разве что шелудивая собака /и, да, на следующий день этой собаки уж точно не будет/, прибежавшая с другого района на пару минут, чтобы отхватить кусок чей-то проспиртованной души и убежать обратно. Она регулярно и рефлекторно глотает страх вместе с воздухом и сдирает с больших пальцев заусеницы — так крови больше и чувств, кстати говоря, тоже больше. Сидит себе и вычерчивает на зазубрено ухмыляющейся столешнице своё имя, только искосью, руки ведь, как у лихорадочного, трясутся не в ритме джаза: барабанная дробь проседает поочередно и не так, как правильно.  
  
«У тебя ведь должно быть имя, верно?», — когда-нибудь спросит, разглядит оттенок его ненужности и сравнит со своим собственным.  
  
«Верно», — когда-нибудь ответит, когда будет слишком темно.  
  
«Скажешь?»  
  
«Когда-нибудь».  
  
Его же на тот момент только-только с паскудной реалистичностью выбросило в жизнь акульей тушей куда-нибудь на прожаренную плиту берега — жарко, и, что ж, о нём можно сказать тоже самое: он не тот. Не тот, кем может показаться, не тот, кем хочет быть, не тот, кем его видят и слышат, да и вообще не тот, кому стоит доверять даже на долю. Сам он так и делает: себе не очень-то доверяет, слегонца, и в сомнении затягивая прожилку нижней губы в прорезь зубов. За ней будто бы кроется кровавый мякиш из непережёванных, ещё опасных демонов, который не стоит выплёвывать рядом с обрезанным стаканом, не стоит им давать говорить его языком.  
  
Кстати говоря, общее у них сразу находится, это, надо сказать, пальцы, затянутые в ранки разной степени подозрительности: от игольчатых прорезав канцелярским ножом, протянувшихся поперёк сухожилий, точно кость в горле, до банальнейших печатей ожогов. Кому что. Наверное, эта их калеченная похожесть и стягивает их виском к виску, так, что даже слов не надо. У них тишина, размокшая тёмным пятном на фоне тёпло-садистского бара с бесконечной деревянностью мебели, заменяет беседу, ведь тоже — о, проклятая ирония — такая же калеченная, как и их похожесть, как и они оба. Этим и обманывают друг друга, когда замечают общий тремор в районе пястей /ведь он не тот, кому стоит верить; ведь она не та, кем хочет быть. Так кажется/.  
  
— Тяжёлый… хах, день? — Рид полностью приваливается на стойку, практически лбом утыкаясь в крепко сжатые кулаки.  
  
У Рид на губах ещё не остыла вера, она просила за всех живых, кружащих вокруг неё сонными мухами, ровно в пять часов вечера. Кто-то пьёт чай в это время, а она посвящает целый час на то, чтобы нацарапать в воздух голосом имена всех тех, кто должен ещё пожить. Она хочет, чтобы жили. Потом по привычке идёт в бар, в пятницу, в момент, когда снобливо в горло забивается память, и поджигает спиртным внутренности. Безусловно, она (не) попадёт в ад за это. И в рай не попадёт, а подопрёт двери Чистилища и заснёт на целую вечность, и этот временной отрывок ей как раз впору, чтобы вывести вздувшиеся пузыри смолы, заползшей под слойчик кожи под нижними веками. Смешно, от кожи там одно название, и потому смола видна как нельзя лучше. Ну и пусть.  
  
— Да, — замкнутое в кольцо, затянутое вокруг глотки, ей в ответ. Барнс на затёртом боку стакана видит белое пепелище, сидящее рядом. Оно рутинно, с неудивительной усталостью омывает его взглядом. Чисто для вежливости, наверное, чтобы убедиться, что ему, пепелищу, не одному до дерьмовости тошно вечером в пятницу. — Ежедневно.  
  
Ежедневно-тяжёлые-тупые-тухлые-и-ещё-с-кучей-"т"-дни.  
  
Мэлори думает, что он не всерьёз, поэтому рассекает бледноту рта в улыбке, ловя блудливым взглядом своё отражение корявое на донышке недопитого питья, и улыбается уже ему; то в ответ косит куда-то в сторону, увиливая от её «лучезарности». Брось, Рид. Это ведь понарошку, пойми и поверь. Но Мэлори не принимает этот факт так просто, Мэлори скашивается, стягивается по рёбрам неприятным ощущением и пытается. Верить. Веришь? Веришь, но не в то, что нужно: в этот стол, что находится перед тобой и подпирает твои обхудившиеся коленки да в этого бродягу в прожжённой п _о_ том куртке. В реальность происходящего Мэлори верит с трудом и, да, это всё вышеперечисленное, перебранное в пальцах — разные, раздельные части, никак не состыковывающиеся друг с другом. «Джек Дэниэлс» делает всю ситуацию, всю жизнь, да и вообще всё в разы легче и невесомее, а потому это «всё» водяными шариками парит в антигравитации и летит в сторону чёрных планет. И холодно на тех планетах так, что ни одно Солнце не прогреет.  
  
Рид возвращается на Землю.  
  
Рид ловит свою вздутую голову, стремящуюся за всем этим «всем», в последний момент и вовремя прикручивает к шее. Шея затёкше трескает.  
  
— Не завидую. У меня их на порядок меньше. Разбавляются выходными.  
  
— Завидую, — он не улыбается и даже иронии не даёт в голосе пробиться, лишь наостряет кончики губ вверх, смотря на неё через всё то же кривое зеркало; ему так нравится больше, экзотичнее, что ли, и малость веселит затрёпанные мозги — одни ошмётки, наспех застроченные на швейной машинке, и от них так мало толку, что хоть бери и выбрасывай в мусорное ведро. Барнс мимолётно ластиком затирает кривизну на губах, возвращая всё так, как было, когда стекло выравнивается, когда всё же ведёт подбородком на чужое имя, выскребанное на столешнице в сотый, сто первый раз. Вместе с грядой неровных букв его встречает и расчерченное по линеечке лицо. Розово-вымыто, абсолютно серо, с ваксовой мазнёй на недосыпе. Он так и не закрепил в памяти её имя, но зато закрепил меловой росчерк шрама, пролегающий вертикалью на её нижней и верхней губе. — Выпьем?  
  
— Выпьем, — «линейчатое» лицо расстёгивается в усмешке; верхний рядок белых зубцов «молнии» проглядывается под белыми губами на белом, болезненном, никогда, видимо, не загорающем, а только  _сгорающем_  лице. Вот и сейчас щёки обдуты подозрительным красным, хоть на дворе и ноябрь, а солнце давно взяло отпуск. Она опять сгорела мотыльком, что же ты будешь делать. — За скорое… окончание дерьма? Да будет и на улице неудачников праздник.  
  
Он что-то отвечает, подыгрывает ей и воспринимает её всерьёз. Как мило. Он видит в ней человека и собеседника, в то время как она не видит в себе ничего. Пусто, заветрено, под стать той погоде, что раскисла лужами на асфальте. Наверное, в этом и есть плюсы минутных собутыльников — они вроде как стараются быть терпеливыми по отношению к таким вот «Кровавым Мэри», как Рид, потому что и сами пьют вовсе не от счастливой жизни и, хах, даже порой сочувствуют. Как итог: Мэлори любит незнакомцев (-а) с абсентом в желудке; как итог — некоторые очень легко разводят её на бесплатные кувырканья, в которых Рид сжирает заживо свой/чужой эгоизм, но Мэлори приспособилась и к этому. Мэлори хорошо летает ласточкой по пикам инородных оргазмов, не чувствуя в грубых руках ничего. Точно так же тактильно слепа, как и Барнс.  
  
 _скорое~окончание~дерьма_ , в свою очередь, ажурной рамочкой сжимается на черепе ободком. Так просто сказать, в самом деле. Как будто бы этот тост, произнесённый мертвецами, действительно способен огранить острые и выступающие уголки подвохов и затяжных, как осенние дожди, проблем: Барнс обрезает о них рёбра, Рид же впихивает их в свою черепную коробку через дырку во лбу, чтобы расшевелить мигрень и не забыть чувствовать себя правильно функционирующей, живой. Дырка во лбу — этакая пометка от-той-ещё-суки-судьбы, чтобы не забыть, куда бить. Сегодня, вот, забыла и ударила мимо, ковырнув корявой стрелой по бедру, задев нитки швов. Ой. Мэлори их не чувствует. Потягивает вибрирующие пятки, обвёрнутые в тряпичные слипоны, к полу и опускает их в самое море холода, когда кто-то открывает дверь и запускает трёхглавый сквозняк. Одна голова этого сквозняка кусает её за плечи, расщепляя в лёгкую плоскость лопаток, вторая хватается за ступни, разом сдёргивая с барного стула, а третья… вгрызается в самое яблочко и разрыхляет мордой грудную клетку, мокро, шершаво, вылизывая лёгкие. Мэлори мёрзло дышать, неприятно, и костёр, разожжённый на топливе её внутренностей, засыпает, выплёвывая в изнанку угольки. Во рту остаётся привкус гари и неудовлетворённости.  
  
 _Разве тебе не пора домой, Ло? Разве стены не плачут по своей мамочке, так и не вернувшейся-ещё-никогда-домой?_  
  
Вряд ли они плачут, ведь Рид отучила их от этого, да. И Рид пьяна настолько, что разливается кровавым заливом прямо у выхода из бара и шмякает растопленными капельками льда по полу; совсем забывает о своей дополнительной кости, сделанной из дерева и перекладин, чтобы опираться было удобнее, и оставляет её позади, а после вываливается из собственной шкуры кому-то в руки и вовсе, ох, не понимает ту боль, затянувшую всю левую ногу (да-да, ту, самую близкую к Барнсу) в простынь из немоты и в состояние, близкое к начальным стадиям развития гангрены. И кажется, она немного перепутала время и действие своей постановки. Кажется, на её бедрах вышиты вовсе не цветы. Кажется, обладатель этих самых рук переел яблок и всего того, что содержит железо, допустимое для принятия внутрь, иначе… как ещё объяснить гладкую серость, бликующую, переливающую на себе её задрипанное лицо, расплывающееся блином по поверхности?  
  
«Вылижи мои дёсна, давай. В них ещё много крови», — посмеётся то ли над ним, то ли над собственной ничтожностью.  
  
Барнс стиснет её до костяного хруста одним лишь взглядом, и она заткнётся, ибо не может иначе, всегда же затыкается с теми, кто сильнее, кто может проломить ей череп.  
  
«Тебя здесь быть не должно», — предупредительно-контрольное.  
  
Но боль просыпается слишком вовремя, чтобы отрезать её от абсурдности мыслей, отряхиваясь от тряпичных хлопьев ридовской кожи, чтобы горячо стечь каплями между швов дощечек и ускорить процесс протрезвления. Мэлори подминается, подчиняется обстоятельствам. Мэлори нехотя проседает под давлением ладоней и голосов; думает, что выпивка, за которую отдано сколько-то там баксов, того не стоит. Мэлори также находит это нелепым: страшную себя на мышечно-железных наростах, облепивших чужую лучевую кость. Металлично, металл. Она позволяет ему и дальше холодить у самого припадочно швыряющегося из стороны в сторону сердца, потому что раньше они, Мэлори и Джеймс, сталкивались только виск _а_ ми, а теперь вот, спинами-животами, костяшками пальцев и изображениями друг друга перед взором, которые правильно перевернутся на хрусталике и пополнят копилку никчёмных воспоминаний: у Барнса проблемы с памятью, а у неё просто одни сплошные проблемы даже сейчас — не обратит на это внимания. И по-прежнему будет думать что-то ужасно странное, что-то, что похоже на «я знаю, что будет дальше», будто бы она это уже видела.  
  
Будто бы она это уже проживала.  
  


***


	2. 1.2: выйти из себя, прийти в себя

***

  
  
…и никто не позвонит ей, чтобы сообщить о маленьком самоубийстве маленькой девчонки, которую потом, позже, соберут заново по кусочкам и вновь вставят пятками в штырёк заводной шкатулки, а шоу продолжится дальше. Пробежит галопирующими клоунами по сцене, рассмешит красные рты нелепыми падениями в бездну и заведёт толпу худеньким и изношенным тельцем. И кто-то скажет «танцуй-танцуй, моя балерина, которая спит и которая никогда не узнает о том, что всё это ей снится», и это будет последним, что услышит этот спроектированный мир. Неживой.  
  
Бах-бах. То ли в моторном отсеке что-то не так, то ли трупы стучатся о пуленепробиваемые крышки слишком громко, рискуя выбраться на свободу. И восстание мертвецов, чьи тела ещё не расползлись органическими жидкостями по накрахмаленным простыням только благодаря бережному уходу и современности препаратов, — это то, что допускать совсем нежелательно, необязательно и несвоевременно. Запрещено всеми подряд: моралью, законами здравого смысла и природы, а также начальством, считающим, что одного выведенного искусно-искусственно полужмура им всем хватит с головой /пока что/, ведь мёртвые, холодные не должны ходить и дышать, как это делает он сквозь вертикальные пазы в наморднике, которые разрезают выдохи на ровные лоскутки; только выдрессированное, какое-то дозированное по секундам дыхание и выдаёт его, даёт понять, что он вроде как живой. На процентов тридцать в техническом плане. Смотрит же он, вопреки своему формальному статусу, абсолютно бессмысленно и расфокусировано куда-то за эллипсы хрупких от мороза черепов и сквозь железную обшивку, не разыскивая взглядом ничего и никого, никак не реагируя на внешние/внутренние раздражители — его задание состоит не в этом. Не в поисках, не в зацикливании, не в имитации чего-то осмысленного. Не в дрожи мышц от глобально низких температур, не в согревании настоящих пальцев в карманах и не в грубоватых насмешках над зелёными сопляками. Нет.  
  
Он, пожалуй, только делает вид, что видит, потому что сквозь укрепившийся слой льда на глазных яблоках не пробиться взглядом к воздуху и суше и не рассмотреть лица тех, что сверху. Только круглые пятна синего света, падающие неаккуратными кляксами на мутное стекло взора, доходят до развалин его нервной системы, давая ему ориентир для движений, траекторий и манёвров. Больше же — ничего. Раздувает трещащие рёбра, затянутые в пуленепробиваемый жилет, и не чувствует покалывающую полоску инея, выгравированную чуть выше переносицы. Ему всё равно. Ему не холодно; ему никак.  
  
«Проследить. Убедиться в целостности. Доставить».  
  
Не слышно сквозь крики бури сердцебиений и голосов.  
  
Не слышно совсем ничего.  
  
Но так ведь и надо, чтобы было тихо, безмолвно и покорно: пузо вагона забито гробовыми ящиками, в которых тишина — это, вообще-то, главное блюдо для всех тех, кто ждёт прибытия поезда. В пузе вагона и они: три телогрейки, в которые всунута парочка новобранцев, и самый главный волчара, не имеющий ни одной прививки от бешенства, и он — это то, что нужно, чтобы держать Солдата на цепях и держаться заодно самому. Не за него, блять, нет, но за своё будущее место в аду, где котлы плавятся от жара, а у чертей волдырится красная шкура от ожогов; он бы не прочь оказаться там раньше положенного срока, чтобы прогреть залакированные мерзлотой кости. «Держаться» же за Зимнего сродни хватанию прокипевшими руками за звенящую на морозе железку и членовредительству одновременно. Если же вдруг захочется распрощаться с ненужной грудой металлолома, прижившейся к шкуре, то лучше самому и добровольно ампутировать весь кусок ладони, пока не стало поздно, пока такая калеченая, затравленная херня не решила отцепиться раз и навсегда вместе с мясом, оторванным по локоть. И в этом плане Зимний совсем не хуже его самого (ещё бы), волчары без прививок и справок, так что… К чертям такой карточный расклад, к тем самым, что натирают новенькие котлы.  
  
По мосту, свисающему скошенными боками в пропасть, ехать так же спокойно, как и сидеть голой задницей на мине, но привыкать не приходится, ибо потроха чувствуют неприятности чисто на инстинктивном уровне практически всегда. Сжимаются. Разжимаются. Вбахиваются влажно, с инертной скоростью того же ебливого поезда в костяной корсет и вызывают под кожей зуд, к которому не продраться сквозь форму ногтями. И хочется под стать машинке для нарезания колбасы срезать с себя по углам плохо сгибающихся локтей уже отмерший слой кожи, сцепленный с железной пылью железных стен этого железного уродца. Не Солдату, ему ничего не хочется и хотеть, в принципе, не положено на том же уровне, что и… щётке для обуви. Определение, которое идеально подходит под его бездушную роль бездушного инструмента /где-то пролетает тупорылая шутка про то, что упаси господь обзавестись вот такой вот вооружённой до ливера «щёткой»/; им как раз привыкли подтирать грязные моменты в биографиях тех, кому не нужны кровавые пятна на репутации. Поэтому он и существует; поэтому он всё ещё здесь. Он полезен.  
  
— Он же не грохнет нас, нет? — при тряске вагона болтает из стороны в сторону абсолютно всё: гробы аритмично долбятся пульсами в хлопающие фанеры, а новобранцы шатаются в тех самых заледенелых коконах, в которые превратились их бумажные формы, и выглядит это до дури нелепо.  
  
Солдата же никуда не швыряет и не вмазывает лопатками в стену, он пришпилен приказами к полу, и ничего не бьётся под человеческой обшивкой. И желваки не дёргаются при вопросе, хотя раньше дёргались, да и в глазах сквозило если не бешенством, то точно  _желанием_ , от которого по хребту весомо пропрыгивало предчувствие… проблем, кулаков по роже, заточки где-нибудь в пузе — это запросто, и моргнуть не успеешь.  
  
— А ты позли его. Узнаешь.  
  
И это — интересное предложение ценой в целую жизнь. Не его жизнь, конечно, его никогда не пристрелят, он ведь особенный и сидит на поводке лучше и умелее других. Он-ведь-так-нужен. И сейчас, например, для того, чтобы промасливать правильные трещины на собственных ладонях ридовской кровью, которая соляной кислотой разъедает и металл, и кожу. Стоит ли говорить, что до добра это доведёт разве что бармена с языком, длине которого может позавидовать любой черенок лопаты? Но он — тот ещё пустяк на плоских ножевых ранениях, который даже дезинфицировать не стоит, потому пройдёт сам и исчезнет из поля видимости, кстати, тоже сам. Не исчезает только она с этими её искусственно выращенными цветами, без которых мир казался бы лучше, и чище, и правильнее, а у неё самой не было бы причин раскрашивать пол в красный. Рид сопит что-то по типу «зато теперь декор — не унылое дерьмо», и все те, кто обрушились на неё серыми тенями, м-м,  _сострадания_ , считают, что она несёт агонический бред.  
  
Но это неправда.  
  
Иногда она рассказывает какую-то дурь незадачливым зевакам и без начальных симптомов анемии, ибо истомная скука, промывающая этот бар литрами пыли, и алкоголь прекрасно тому способствуют. А иногда она приходит сюда и ищет взглядом того, с кем можно потопить воздух в горчичных вздохах и в разговорах о замороженных людях — Мэлори думает, что он прикалывается, приваливаясь к подоконнику и умещая седую голову на собственном плече. Но если бы она повернулась к нему и врезалась бы тем самым пространством, которое зовётся личным, в то, которое чужое, которое его /вскрыла бы его, как пикового короля/, то поняла бы, что нет, он не прикалывается, хоть время от времени тоже несёт дурь (но, чёрт подери, вполне осознанную, не пьянеет так люто, как это делает она; пьянеет ли вообще?), беря с неё, с Мэлори, с хмельной и распаренной, заразительный пример откровенности, искусственно выведенной в замороженных теплицах; откусил бы себе язык, если бы не осознавал, что её разбирает по отдельным частям так же, как и его самого. Рид ни слова не запомнит, не посмотрит старые программы по телевидению, чтобы сопоставить разрезы его век с теми, по которым плывут цифровые водоросли помех. Поэтому ему чуть менее тошно, чем обычно.  
  
— Замороженные люди?.. Как замороженные полуфабрикаты, да? Это, по-моему, нелегально, — тянет она, душа пальцами бутылку бренди за горлышко. То отвечает резким выхлопом запахов прямо в разомкнутые губы; маленький кончик языка спаивается с тёмно-синим стеклом. Контрастно. Становится на градусы жарче во впалых ридовских щеках и кажется, что кровь заливается именно туда, откуда-то снаружи, плюя на физику, чтобы выровнять эти неровности. — Впрочем, знаешь, хах…  
  
И вот она уже забывает о замороженных людях, а он забывает о сто тринадцатом мертвеце, из-за которого в гробовой коробке черепа всегда так тесно, горячо, а трупы гниют в два раза быстрее и скребутся ногтями изнутри височных костей. Трезвой на его памяти Рид бывает только на пять минут, а всё же остальное время она путается в нитках фраз и совершает глобальные попытки, чтобы ступить на праведную дорожку и… у неё это не получается практически моментально. После же «проигрыша» она долго молчит с ним в унисон, перерабатывая в себе все те отходные материалы, из которых состоят её мысли. Иногда ругается; иногда хрипит тяжело; иногда смеётся до истерического странного. Потом он заказывает ей такси, точно и наперёд зная, что увидит её в следующую пятницу на том же самом чёрном месте, где всё исписано невидимым «привет, меня зовут Мэлори Рид, и мы вновь друг друга не знаем» и «не помню (тебя/себя)». Он уверен, что она будет вовремя, иначе сломается мир и чей-то хребет.  
  
— Ещё раз: как тебя зовут? — залезает в раковину уха и обустраивается кирпичной головной болью прямо на донышке. Блять. — Сколько тебе лет? — достаточно, наверное, чтобы под конец каждого божьего дня становится тем самым  _концом света_  в собственной квартире.  
  
Запахи пота и кожи ковыряются иголками в её обонятельных рецепторах, время от времени царапая носоглотку и придавая засохшему языку привкус густой мокроты, не спасающей своей слякотью от сушняка. Мэлори затягивается взглядом в трещины потолка /хоть они не смердят человечеством/ и прокручивает себя до состояния фарша мыслями, которые тоже расчленены мигренью и нервозом. Глотает. Воздух, мало-мальскую слюну и чувство паршивости, давно размокшее под языком, и всё становится на свои места: воздух, что ж, ползет по трубкам в легкие, слюна смазывает внутренние трещины, а паршивость… ну, она просто есть и этого достаточно. В Мэлори Рид она одна из тех частых гостей, которые задерживаются надолго и ебут её моральное состояние чисто по привычке. Из-за таких вот «гостей» Мэлори кажется, что она какая-то не такая. Странная. Мэлори чудится, что у неё острая/хроническая аллергия на тепло, приятные моменты и счастье, потому что… всё так просто обращается в прах за мимолётную дрожь ресниц, когда госпожа Судьба замечает её, вливает в её разомкнутый рот с литр действительности. И выглядит та действительность очень  _паршиво_  и с примесями чувства вины, обжигающей волдырями горло. Обычно как-то так:  
  
— Мы же… обсуждали это с тобой, — она соглашается, но только с тем, что они это  _обсуждали_ , послушно застёгивает рот в молчании на пару секунд и позволяет себя закрепить скобами у суставов.  
  
— Я не говорила, что согласна. С тобой, — пара секунд прошла, и она вновь позволяет себе говорить.  
  
— Ты обещала, — ну-ну, не хнычь, котёночек, это вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь оценит, лучше волнуйся так за свои недосданные экзамены, часы практики и жизни, отведённые на это проклятое место, но вовсе не о ней. — Никаких… вот этих, — матюкнись и удиви мамочку Мэлори, она хочет посмеяться перед смертью над твоей грязью.  
  
Её у тебя не так много (пока что), но достаточно, чтобы заразить всю кровеносную систему.  
  
— «Вот это» — моя работа, — она смотрит на разлитые по полу рубины, и те уже успели свернуться и поматоветь. — Благодаря ей у меня есть деньги и нет причин впадать в депрессию.  
  
— Быть пушечным мясом — это твоя работа? — и пушечным, и говяжьим, и свиным. Каким угодно. — Они отправляют тебя на убой, хотят умертвить. Не боишься однажды не проснуться?  
  
 _Сейчас я обману тебя, малышка._  
  
— Нет.  
  
Но в тот раз заметно, что всё становится по-другому: её не кормят чужими истериками и чувствами, её встречают бледнотой души и сухостью слов, ведь всё давно выцвело в беспокойстве о ней. Она рванее, порченее, чем обычно и, вот что удивительно, больше это никого не удивляет и не заставляет кого-то дышать чаще при виде её мясных ран, а ещё - верить её смоделированным улыбкам. Всё по-другому, потому что: а) она уже сама по себе несколько другая, верит в то, что станет хорошей человеческой вырезкой и б) все другие смирились. Скалли тоже смирилась и стала на граммы взрослее; Скалли вроде как отвечает за неё, и если не головой, то собственным спокойствием, пусть и младше на лет так шесть-семь, а в голове слишком мало здравого смысла — тоже вся перебитая по костям неоднократно, как псина. Не ищейка, так, собака-поводырь. Ищейка здесь Рид и все остальные «щитовцы» с парализованным, отключённым чувством… страха, может, хотя и не стопроцентное попадание, и с челюстями как капканы, выдраться из которых можно только по кускам.  
  
— Ты убиваешь меня, — Скалли, наивная «Лили» (прозвище, от которого у неё искажаются лицевые мышцы) произносит это из раза в раз, стоит им встретиться. Больше ничего как-то и не говорится. — Ты меня так убиваешь, господи, — убеждённо произносит опять, словно это что-то изменит, и Рид — о, чудо — прекратит пачкать её своей кровью.  
  
Из раза в раз. Её на руках у Скалли больше, чем своей собственной в сосудах.  
  
— Не бойся. Я убью себя раньше — не успею закончить с тобой, — Рид вроде бы и не курит «серьёзные» сигареты, ибо знает, что для дыхательной системы они стопроцентно смертельны, а хрипит так, будто бы лёгких у неё уже давно не осталось или же они запутались кусочками вареного мяса в припущенных нитках связок.  
  
— Это должно меня ободрить?  
  
— Почему нет? — хреново иронизирует и сглатывает тошное похмелье, накладывающееся гноем поверх уже существующей боли. Нужно только тронуть вспухшую пульпу да ногтем надавить на нее, и можно орать во всю глотку. Можно и сейчас орать, но Мэлори почему-то подозревает, что её горло не выдержит такого беспредела. — У тебя станет на одного пациента меньше.  
  
— Это не победа — терять пациентов.  
  
— Зато победа в сэкономленных средствах, нет?  
  
Скалли не отвечает и зашивает свою куклу из тряпок по сотому кругу, пока та задумчиво ломает зубами собственные ногти. Они какие-то тонкие и явно без должного количества кальция и прочей витаминной бурды для поддержания жизни, так что Рид, невесело веселясь про себя, ставит себя же на таймер, прогнозирует, в какой же день по пути на работу её развеет по ветру пылью от недостатка полезных минералов во внутренностях и впитает в атмосферу. Она не делает никаких выводов, она глотает спирт литрами — это, безусловно, вредно, но боль притупляет так, как надо. Чёрт возьми, дело дойдёт до того, что Скалли начнёт искалывать её до пурпурноты различными иголками, по железным полостям которых пробегают нужные запасы сил. Сама она не способна формировать в себе их естественным путём, как думает Скалли, и не хочет, как истинно полагает Мэлори. Ей это не надо, ей плевать: Рид немного не в себе вот уже три с половиной года. Из-за этого всё вокруг успешно  _сбегает_  с ума, как думает она, ходит по кругу и замыкает логическую цепь повествования, в которой Мэлори является центральным звеном, а все остальные обступают её кольцом, но она не с ними, а они не с ней. Иногда хвост металлической змеи тянется к ней в качестве Скалли, но, увы, Мэлори давным-давно подморозила весенний цветочек слишком сильно, чтобы тот и дальше тянулся побегами к ней. От давних взаимоотношений осталось лишь корневище дружбы, а сверху соцветия сгнили настолько, что их просто нет смысла реанимировать. Прости, Скалли, я — дерьмо-друг. Я беру больше, чем отдаю взамен, и ты устаёшь (от меня/от себя/от проблем за моей спиной). Понимаю. Но когда-то же это должно прекратиться, верно? Нужно. Только. Подождать. Лили не слышит её монологов, Лили тем временем косит исподлобья на неё и подливает в могилку с искусственными цветами воды, ведь хочет вернуть всё так, как было раньше. Но вместо этого получается только укор, лезвие которого облизывает Мэлори с ног до головы.  
  
— Ты не приходишь на осмотры, — Скалли натягивает пояс ридовских /грязных/ джинс на себя, чтобы дотянуться пальцами до оттопыренного кармана. В них перезвякивают ключи от квартиры и чудом незатерянная банковская карта, вся обцарапанная, будто бы когтями. Скалли не находит в кармане пластмассовый пузырь с пилюлями (Рид всегда рассовывает всё по карманам), но зато находит целый пучок смятых телефонных номеров, которыми Рид никогда не воспользуется. Не удивляется. — И сбегаешь из госпиталя.  
  
— Не начинай. Я освобождаю палаты для других.  
  
— И ещё спрашиваешь, почему тебе не-по-себе?  
  
— Больше не буду, — ватная палочка, напитанная каким-то обеззараживающим раствором, делает своё дело: обеззараживает рану, но не то, что кровоточит чуть глубже в теле.  
  
Кро-во-то-чит, не прекращает и это не зашить ловкими пальчиками и тонкими нитками. Печально. Но Рид относится к этому с философским безразличием.  
  
— Не будешь «что»? Игнорировать медицинские указания?  
  
— Не буду больше спрашивать, почему мне не по себе, — и Рид соскальзывает с кушетки с поразительной неловкостью, из-за которой бедро пропекается до корочки, а костыль чудом не оказывается на полу, натягивает зубристую материю джинсов и захлёстывается ремнём.  
  
«Спасибо» и «прощай» — вот и весь диалог.  
  
Всё, вроде бы, так, как надо и на своих местах, за исключением бракованного набора прошлых дней, со скоростью жеребцов протаранивших память. Пусто и чисто. Стерильно, как в операционной; как и в эмоциях Рид, затянутых накрепко в узелок, она слишком экономит их, чтобы так просто выходить из себя или же, скажем, тратиться на оправдания. Не нужно, Скалли и Рид и все существующие в бетонном существе «Щ.И.Та» давно осознают неизбежное: когда-нибудь всё замечательное закончится, а игра в добро и зло поменяет полярности, расщепится на биполярности и это будет концом. Поэтому Рид не огрызается, не хмурится и не колется, когда Скалли безразлично пожимает плечами /говорит что-то типа «ябудунавещатьтебя, когда ты загремишь в реанимацию"/, снимает перчатки с холодных пальцев и отпускает её на все четыре. Так будет, наверное, лучше — побыть (навсегда) одной, ведь ридовское «навсегда» слишком часто может закончиться прямо за оскалившимся треугольником угла. Прямо там, где в изображении трескается двумерный, абсолютно плоский прямоугольник экрана, а по помехам проскальзывает неуверенная синька чужих зрачков — глубоко, травлено, холодно, как на дне. Мэлори останавливается. Мэлори ощущает себя утопленницей без камней за пазухой, которая может, в принципе, и всплыть, но почему-то не всплывает, пялясь гиперэмоциональной школьницей на складный набор информации. Рид жуёт губу и чувство дежавю, плохо смачиваемое слюной и загустевшей горечью, которая с влагой отделяется от глотки.  
  
Рид смотрит слепо на чужие психические процессы средней продолжительности, закатанные в бетон, и понимает, что её собственные ещё слишком, как бы примитивно это не звучало, живые и, в принципе, адекватные, а ещё настоящие по сравнению с теми, что двадцатипятикадровыми секундами маячат по телевидению. Мэлори замыкает кольцо собственных вздохов на том моменте, когда экран в главном холле затягивается чёрной и эластичной глаукомой. Кто-то подчиняет электричество в технике себе путём нажатия на красную кнопку.  
  
— Как жизнь, агент Рид? — человек на ресепшене для неё безлик и однотонен, но чисто из вежливости она старается придать ему красок и сделать, что ли, вид, будто бы она его помнит.  
  
— Стабильно в минус, — «вежливость» её на этом заканчивается. Она подпирает собой стойку, наваливаясь на больное бедро на секунду, а потом вновь оступается. — Джерри.  
  
Бэйджики на форме — это удобно, и они помогают притвориться, внушить собеседнику, будто бы он не просто массовка в жизни, а его имя столь неповторимо и подкреплено героизмом, что его самого просто невозможно забыть. Именно поэтому Мэлори не носит бэйджики и другие опознавательные знаки… потому что не хочет в лицо всплеск очередной вкусной лести, ибо знает, кто она, и те, кому она нужна, тоже узнают. Всё просто. А может, она слишком много придаёт значения правилу «Убей или будь убит» — я стану никем добровольно, прежде чем вы впервые  _не_  узнаете меня/убью в себе себя первее, прежде, чем это сделаете вы.  
  
— Перестрелка? — Джерри дежурно интересуется, заполняя угловатую тишину-атмосферу словами.  
  
— Нет. Меня просто очень любят вскрывать ножами, — Мэлори отписывает своё имя в журнале /мол, отработала полный рабочий день, завтра приду опять разбирать архивы, это же так интересно/ и хмыкает криво. — Как консервную банку, понял?  
  
— Да…  
  
Ну какое же у тебя фатальное дерьмо с чувством юмора, Рид. Никогда больше не пытайся в шутки, ведь через них в мир проливаются все твои психические недостатки.  
  
— Проехали. Что за тип?  
  
— Какой-то особо опасный. Ничего нового. Говорят, что его уже не существует.  
  
Действительно. Ничего нового, такие по пять раз на дню топят агентов в бочках с концентрированной кислотой и жарят их сердца под открытым небом, чтобы преподать уроки страха другим, остальным. Рид это неинтересно (он неинтересен, который особо опасен) просто потому, что её параллели рельс не пересекаются ни с чьими другими (она сама так решила, она сама вычертила их по линеечке на своём лице).  
  
Поэтому, наверное, её так не трогает то, что кроется за экранной слепотой, подвешенной за крепления над стойкой, и чья же история плачет кровью в надежде на то, что когда-нибудь узнают и о ней; поэтому, наверное, ей так всё равно, когда особо опасный совершенно неопасно смыкает пальцами её разошедшиеся швы, коленями упираясь в пол и в лужу крови, вытекшей из расстёгнутой застёжки. Плевать, лучше полетать глазами под потолком, чем вязко топтаться в трясине из смущения /эй, твои трусики прямо на обозрении всех оставшихся зрачков/, волнения /ой-ой, кажется мышца в ноге сгноила, придется ампутировать/, благодарности /Ты умеешь делать жгуты, хах, я не умру здесь/.  
  
…а ещё он умеет полуфабрикатно морозиться в холодильниках, помнишь же?  
  
И всё в таком роде. Она не осознаёт ровным счётом ничего и слышит только восклики и рёв полицейских тачек, разогнавшихся до скорости света, врубивших этот самый свет фар прямо в её зрачки — настолько всё плохо. А потом… Однотонность, лишь тепло собственной крови под спиной и отрезанная от тела немотой нога. Всё. очень. плохо. И, кажется, она снова увидит Скалли и её пушистых ангелов, молящихся за грешную душу некой Мэлори Рид.  
  
— Привет, Ло, — Скалли птенчиком выглядывает из-за плеча старшего доктора, улыбается так неуверенно, боязливо.  
  
А рядом — никаких бродяг с историями про замороженных людей.  
  


***


	3. 1.3: не убоюсь я зла

***

  
  
А потом её прокатывают на волне массовых  ~~самоубийств~~  допросов, и Рид, признаться, чувствует себя хорошенько вытраханной, что совсем не уходит далеко от истины. Её разряжают, как новогоднюю ёлку в феврале, — поспешно, быстро, потому что пора, разоружают до кончиков ногтей, чтобы не вздумала /пока не устаканится ситуация/ или себе горло вскрыть этими самыми ногтями, или другим, и раздевают до самых костей. Думают, что она не-под-контролем, хотя, вот вздор, её пятки совсем не упирались в пол, когда её легко выхватили из вороха стерилизованных простыней в больничном отсеке и провели в одной лишь целлофановой накидке очередного пациента в комнату (но на самом деле это, кажется, целое другое измерение, созданное для проебавшихся агентов. Для таких, как она, например) допросов; там она и остаётся на все последующие семь дней без возможности выхода.   
  
Опасна, меланхолична и с такой расхреначенностью где-то пониже ключиц, что только так её и принимать за соучастницу, за предательницу, за чёрт ещё пойми кого. И, во имя всего святого, будь у них возможность разобрать каждую косточку по скрипящему составу, суставу, они бы так и сделали, чтобы наконец убедиться… ну хоть в чём-нибудь. Спасибо, что не принялись искать веские доказательства её каких-то там связей с кем-то между ног. Наверное, посчитали, что это как-то противоправно и нарушает пункты различных сводов. Личное пространство.  
  
Смешно.  
  
Душа, видимо, в это самое пространство не входит, ведь её так запросто вытряхнули на стеклянный стол прямо перед коллегами. Но Рид не скалится сукой им в лица и не тяфкает что-то про «вы не имеете права», потому что ведь и сама ничегошеньки не понимает. Она даёт им право на то, чтобы растягивать себя по исследовательскому столу для того, чтобы они дали ей право на знание. Это нормально, и она не особенная, ей просто панически везёт пройти по лезвию абсолютно босой. Пятки вот только поцарапались, но это лишь лёгкие невзгоды, она устранит их пачкой пластырей.   
  
А чуть позже она решит завязать с алкоголем, потому что ну нахрен и проблем теперь на пять лет вперёд (как раз отличный временной промежуток, чтобы дать печени возродиться и выбить из себя привязанности и к спирту, и к спиртным воспоминаниям: их немного, они нечёткие, но такие свирепые и жутко сотрясают землетрясениями каркас грудной клетки, что влажно мутнеет на склерах глаз. Аллергия, наверное).   
  
И с баром «Терновник» она, кстати, тоже решила завязать, оставив как прощальную метку на их полу ужасно несимметричное составляющее своего внутреннего мира. Такое теперь не отмоют и им нужно будет раскошеливаться на подходящую краску цвета прожаренного ореха, чтобы состыковать оттенки с оттенками. Ничего, она пустила в их карманы достаточно зелёных, чтобы ими можно было покрыть «небольшие неудобства», причинённые клиентом. Клиентами. Он ведь тоже молодец, тоже размазал по искривлённым дугам её жизненные краски, а потом испарился с места своей благотворительности, оставив на нём, как в доказательство своего существования, обмякшую бабочку-альбиноску с разорванной по колено штаниной. Пошёл ты и спасибо тебе, никогда больше не позволяй мне пить с тобой, ведь я даже успела… а, неважно.  
  
…беспомощность опрокидывает на лопатки и прижимает шейными позвонками к матрацу. «Знаешь, мне так дерьмово», — доверительно сообщает, тулится беспризорным телом к другому телу, и всё говорит о том, что дохнуть здесь придётся долго и интересно, чтобы никто не заскучал. «Знаю. Закрывай глаза. Закончим с этим». И начнём сначала. Ты ведь именно так думаешь, верно? Но, ах да, забери сначала вот это. «Что это?» И ты ещё спрашиваешь? Отбивная из доверия, получите-распишитесь.  
  
Мэлори давится чем-то вроде разочарования, когда глаза в сотый раз выявляют на столе смыленные, смазанные изображения и растёкшиеся бледно-красной тушью собственные глазницы в отражение стола. И если тюкнуть по ним коротким ногтем, появится неприятное ощущение выколотости в правой черепной лунке, вот такое странное наблюдение. Сама же она представляет из себя то ещё зрелище, на грани «жалкое», переваливающееся на «тошное», как, в принципе, и её спина, осанка, заваленная горным хребтом вперёд, ведь ей так трудно держаться прямо и себя в руках держать тоже. Однако Мэлори безразлично (находит где-то в себе это безразличие, вот чудо, её же трясёт практически) жмёт губы в начерниленных уголках рта и натирает голые плечи ладонями, понимая вяло, что там, на плечах же, заметно поменялась текстура, и теперь всё шершаво, как застаревший бархат — ни одной мягкой ворсинки, ибо всё обтрескалось из-за постоянных «натирательных» взглядов. Но за стеклом никого. С ней разговаривают призраки, нет, целый город призраков, натянувший на себя тёплые телесные кожи.  
  
«И поезд разъехался надвое, и та половина, в которой ветреннее, съехала по ступенькам обрыва вниз».  
  
«Но меня там не было, я вообще лежу с дыркой в голове в семидесятой литровой банке с краю — это мой порядковый номер».  
  
А потом (1) оказывается, что таких, как она, он разбирает/собирает конструктором «Лего» за рекордно короткое время.  
  
А потом (2) оказывается, что она в дерьме не по уши, а по самую расседевшуюся, рассохшуюся в белизне и проборе макушку, и что путь у неё обратно на перекладинку «стабильно» лежит через пропасть шириною с товарный поезд.  
  
А потом (3) оказывается, что он — едва ли не тайна вселенских масштабов, и её пьяные губы почти что отсосали этой самой тайне.  
  
П р е л е с т н о.  
  
 _А ты как будто бы этому вновь удивлена, моя милая, похмельная, постоянно с зудовым жужжанием в башке — это всё твои мысли, наслаждайся._  
  
Нет. Здесь нужно не удивляться, а охеревать; кончиться на месте так, чтобы насовсем и наверняка, чтобы не пришлось больше надрываться над центнером бумажной работы и атрофироваться в этой морозилке для душ. Навсегда перестать дышать и стучаться сердцем в сторону мира, чтобы ни одна дыхательная маска и ни один мастерский массаж на грудную клетку не вытянул её из чёрного вакуумного туннеля с кучей белых дыр, в которых ей суждено раствориться. До неопределённого времени притвориться мёртвой /но так, чтобы никто не вздумал закапывать её труп где-нибудь под одиноким клёном/, а дальше… ну, как пойдёт. Будет надобность — она встанет собственным сгнившим телом и разорвёт на клочки свидетельство о смерти, и о рождении, и о чём-нибудь ещё, чтобы не было никаких свидетельств и свидетелей — их она заберёт вместе с собой на другой конец жизни, так будет надёжнее. Безопаснее. Безопасности ей как раз и не хватает. От неё за версту несёт разоблачением, к ней липнут чужие подозрения, и ситуация становится слишком нестабильной. Нежелательной.  
  
— А имя?  
  
— Не знаю, — и детектор лжи выплёвывает в воздух писк. Не ложь.  
  
 _Действительно. Это же было так сложно — спросить у него чёртово имя. За полгода._  
  
Но она, может, и спрашивала, только вот помнит целое ни черта в подарочной упаковке.  
  
— Местоположение?  
  
— Не знаю, — и за стеклом маячно мигает датчик.  
  
Рид не летит взглядом на его световой след, слизывая с губ сухоту и горький привкус препаратов для правды. Рты они раскрывают и развязывают языки получше бывших любовничков.  
  
— Что знаете?  
  
— Только то, что замороженные люди — это не шутки и не бред алкоголика, оказывается.  
  
И ещё целый мусоровоз с этим её «не знаю» и точно такая же свалка однозначных вопросов. Мусоровоз едет на свалку, а свалку разжигают в покрывале чёрного дыма, а это значит, что всё бесполезно и никуда не ведёт. Рид — это как ложный огонёк в зарослях заспанного леса, и им за неё никак не ухватиться: действительно ведь не в курсе всех деталей, для того, чтобы пить вместе, многого ведать не нужно. Благо, на совете агентов за неё заступаются по этому поводу (по поводу её… «предательства», конечно же) все прекрасные результаты анализов, тестов и экзаменов, тот факт, что она и  _не обязана_ была вникать в тонкости «государственной тайны», /для этого есть более специализированные агенты, как Романова, например, и все ей подобные/, а также, вот что удивительно, Бартон, «потому что когда-то мы надирались тем-дешёвым-растворимым до инфарктов и я тебя знаю».   
  
И после этого он уходит в отставку как-то слишком спешно и принудительно, будто что-то где-то заклинило и именно из-за него; Мэлори не успевает с ним по-человечески (ха-ха) попрощаться, а трафик, увы, израсходован до конца месяца — ни смс послать, ни вкинуться пятиминутным звонком в чужую жизнь. Может, и не нужно, в Рид маково прорастают побеги неловкости и, упаси боже, стыда. За себя и за то, как она справляется с проблемами: вообще с ними не справляется.  
  
«Роджерс за такими, как он, к чёрту на рога «скомандировался». Вынюхивал тут и там. А он здесь».  
  
Ах да, Роджерс. Капитан, Кэп, вся Америка в одном имени и всё её достояние. Мэлори сушится изнутри слабостью перед ореолом этого человека, потому что так, как делает он, она не сделает никогда. Никто не сделает, а ей и подавно пытаться не стоит; она того не стоит.  
  
«Откуда ты знаешь? Это же секретная…»  
  
И становится тихо. На неделю-месяц-два-месяца, и за это время можно умереть сколько хочешь раз и вновь появиться на пороге неожиданной реинкарнацией самого себя, чтобы, вот прелесть, влить в пружинку горла концентрированный крысиный яд, замаскированный под «Маргариту». Но Мэлори так не делает, ибо предпочитает пытку более изощрённую, да такую, чтобы её продрало насквозь и с макушки до самых пят /и тогда её можно будет подвесить великолепным ридовским покрывалом на пике какого-нибудь пряничного домика вместо флага Америки; так тупо, но кажется более патриотичным, что ли. «Всех предателей на пики!» и всё в этом духе/: она соглашается вновь запечатать шарниры коленей в наколенники, а грудь обвязать потуже, чтобы в неё никто не посмел втиснуться, всунуться и врезаться, разорвав пространство и время на хлопковые клочки. Ни пули, ни люди, люди — особенно, им в её замкнутой биологической среде совсем не место.  
  
 _тонкий расчёт. Губы в разлёт. Улыбается._  
  
Затягивается кофейной электронкой, пытаясь подавить объемами пара чувство голода в желудке, вызванное различными почвами: нервными, эмоциональными и всеми остальными. И жажду тоже заполняет химией, только всё как-то бесполезно. Организм Мэлори, выработавший в себе рефлексы и привычки, явственно осознаёт, что сегодня пятница, что сегодня будет (не может не быть) вечер, а потому тянется и ноет, как ножевая рана, в просьбе о том, чтобы его потравили спиртовыми соединениями. Трясёт руками, давая совсем недвусмысленные намёки на личную нестабильность, дерёт обострившимся слухом/нюхом/восприятием по нервам, дабы окончательно выбиться из плоских плит бронежилета, в которые замурована Рид.   
  
Мэлори терпит, вкручивая в разржавевшую волю болты и шурупы, смазывая также и скрипучку мозгов под покровом черепа чем-то таким жидким и не особо трогающим /м-м, «долгом», так оно называется/; Мэлори хмыкает постоянно, отшвыривая от себя кусками бесполезного мяса радиоактивные желания с взрывными последствиями и разжёвывая язык до состояния безвкусной каши. Смотрит прозрачно промытыми светом радужками вперёд и видит только себя в комнате допросов все семь дней подряд, а также свои плечи, трескуче разламывающиеся, будто гололёдец под ногой. Х-р-у-с-т-ь, и нет её позвоночника, и воли нет, и жизни не(т) будет, но она почему-то соглашается на это. Вспоминает недавний диалог, который снабжает большей красочностью рассветный воздух Нью-Йорка, так по-вандальски насыщенный запахами кофе:  
  
— Вы шутите, да? — но ей несмешно и шуток она таких не понимает. Мэлори тонкой эссенцией самой себя сидит в забегаловке и дегустирует остывший чизбургер, не заботясь о быстро накапливающихся калориях в её теле. Её рабочий день закончен, а это значит, что она имеет полное право потравить свой желудок фастфудом. До того, как её решат ликвидировать с места работы, она хочет всё же порадоваться. Еде, например. — Я — без пяти минут предательница и всё в этом духе.  
  
— Факты, доказательства показали, что нет, агент Рид, — но можно подумать, что  _их_  убедят какие-то бумажки с матрицей слов, на которых она — о, как несправедливо — оправдана; их также не убедит ни Клинт, ни бог, ни дьявол. — На данный момент вы — единственная, кто имел с ним контакт, не переходящий… в кровопролитие. Возможно, мы сможем избежать лишних жертв. Благодаря вам.  
  
И Мэлори понимает всё и сразу, а именно то, что (один за миллион и) одного обязательно убьют, чтобы не убивали всех остальных. Мёртвая Рид — это достойная панацея для  _их_  стонущих, драных душ, но после кончины её вовсе не похоронят на кладбище по всем католическим обрядам; дай бог, если просто завернут в полимерный полиэтилен и закопают в проглиненной почве. Она и этому будет сердечно благодарно. Но как бы она ни старалась отстраивать колокольни, с которых лучше всего плюётся на собственную жизнь, ей всё равно тревожно, ненормально. Мэлори чувствует себя агнцем божьим, хотя, наверное, это слишком сильно звучит в её разлепленных, растерзанных, будто медузы в морской воде прибоя, мозгах.   
  
Траурно мерцают выжившие огонёчки нейронов. Другие же, погибшие от потопа алкоголических волн, еле ощутимым пеплом оседают на самое дно, где белеют её «идовские» лица. Чёрные люди в её голове дремлют, и все они, чёрные люди, такие же на внешность, как и она сама. Ожидают. Скоро проснутся. Рид соскабливает зубами с нижней губы шершавые зацепки, образованные ветром, и тонкий слой гигиенической помады, слегка мерцающей розовым при свете рассвета. К чёртям.  
  
Она слишком раскованно сидит на рамке крыши и слишком значительно пялится в гармоничную расстановку небоскрёбов по гладкой плоскости земли. Если вытянуть шею, податься вперёд и перемахнуть через оградку, можно даже увидеть треугольную голову огромной черепахи, на панцире которой всё и выстроено. Но Мэлори так не делает, потому что никакие черепахи, увиденные в суицидальном бреду, не успокоят её неприкаянное тело, жгущееся зажжённым фитильком свечи; ей даже не нужна фирменная куртка, чтобы прогреться до глубины, она безучастно вслушивается в пунктирные выбросы слов, исходящие со стороны Бра… Бри… Брэндона, кажется, ястребино следящего за красной точкой на синем экране. Красная точка, однако, едва ли пульсирует где-то рядом с трубами, дышащими разинутыми ртами в сторону океанов. Он слишком поздно начал прятаться. Она слишком долго не может перебороть в себе себя.  
  
«Вы имеете дело не с человеком…» — сухо, с простоявшейся дробцой и в сторону всех агентов, которые  ~~пойдут на убой~~ будут участвовать в миссии.  
  
« …а с машиной для смерти, который хребты вынимал чаще, чем моргал… »    
  
« …медлите вы — не медлит он. Вопросы? »  
  
Есть один, и он принадлежит не ей.  
  
 _Что делать с предателями?_  — задаётся откуда-то спереди и океанской волной относится в сторону выходов из зала, в сторону Мэлори, которая совсем не умеет плавать и теряет весь воздух в первом же гребне.  
  
А в ответ:  
  
— Агент Рамлоу. Правила никто не изменял, не отменял, не правил. Предатель — тот же враг, мешает выполнению миссии, — и это всё, что ему нужно знать.  
  
И она почти что удовлетворена ответом, и ей до костей морозно от того, что она знает, как поступают с предателями и иже с ними, ведь это чистая правда — они мешают, они слабы в своих  _непостоянных_  эмоциях, а здесь такому не место. Мэлори в нервозности перестукивает пальцами по коленкам, будто бы тем самым отключает кнопки своей чувствительности, ногтями царапает эластичные брюки и закрывает глаза, наполняя голову только звуками, которые тоже постепенно гасятся волнами о серые скалы мыслей. И ничего больше нет: ни сотни агентов, шахматными фигурками (но только чёрными, потому что белый, тот, против кого они выступают, уже давно занял все позиции и «сходил» первым) расставленных по критическим точкам, ни тупых вопросов, от которых сердце заходится, как от боли.   
  
Ни-че-го, лишь её бедро в кровавый цветочек и очень значительное «кто же предатель?». О-о, она знает, но никогда об этом не скажет. Винит себя за это, ест себя же сырым мясом на завтрак, обед и ужин, но не может проронить и слова сквозь кубики льда, вбитые в неё под завязку до самого желудка. Скалли вот, например, говорит, что у неё не было, нет и не будет выбора, что она слишком жестока к себе, но Скалли не понимает даже половины того, что является правдой — Мэлори не обмолвится об этом ещё как минимум пару столетий и лучше добровольно ляжет головой на штырь, нежели даст этому случиться… когда-нибудь. Убьёт кого-нибудь, чтобы никто. ничего. не узнал. Все агенты это умеют — устранять неполадки, Рид ведь ничем не хуже. Рид хорошо делает фарш для начинки из людей.  
  
Кулинарка.  
  
Дыши воздухом, а не дымом. Дыши лёгкими, не переставая. Благо, здесь есть чем, и кислород не в лимите, и рот твой приоткрыт немного. На крыше много людей /два-три отряда по пять человек, а остальные безликими призраками уходящей ночи ждут на других крышах, которые на уровень ниже, чем эта/, но всё складывается так, что никто ничего не замечает, пусть и глаз здесь несколько пар на квадратный метр. Парадоксально. Только Мэлори, взгляд которой пикой врезается перпендикулярно в другую сторону горизонта, слишком чётко улавливает боковым зрением движение в стороне. Там ещё темно; темнота затягивается пальцами на её шее и что-то рокочет в морскую раковинку уха, вслушиваясь в шелест крови по венам, хотя, кажется, там и слушать нечего, потому что белковые трубки слишком забились льдом. В одно мгновение и их не растопить электронным теплом сигареты.  
  
— Подставляете спину, агент, — Рид сидит этой самой спиной к пустоте, и ей кажется, будто голос идёт именно оттуда: это мёртвые говорят его горлом и смотрят его вздутыми, налитыми чернотой зрачками.  
  
И ей слабовольно чудится, что дьявол пришёл по её душу раньше положенного срока, но она не права, он — её тень, перенесённая в трёхмерное пространство, он всегда следует за ней охренеть-каким-живым-напоминанием до скончания /её же/ дней.  
  
— Осуждаешь? Это же отличный шанс (для тебя) выбить мне мозги, — она всё же опасается его и поднимается с места, демонстративно проходя вперёд, чтобы смешаться с тёплыми человеческими манекенами; он следует за ней, увеличивая её невидимые следы своими ботинками.  
  
Он однозначно хочет откусить ей голову, потому что в затылке её уже горят две маленькие дырочки, отцепившиеся от его взгляда. Вот-вот и её седина прокалится неоново-разгорающимся светом, а волосы вспыхнут на масляной основе, как факел. И никто по-прежнему не заметит ничегошеньки странного. У них — рассветный размор, а у неё — личный палач за плечами, бросивший ей в шевелюру горящую спичку. Мило.  
  
— Не сейчас, — он отвечает скомканным бумажным треском прямо в середину её центральной нервной системы, попадая тем самым в красное яблочко: система вздрагивает огромным бетонным существом и сыпется побелкой на чёрную форму. — Это всегда успеется, Рид.  
  
И как-то так неправильно получается, что их бёдра на секунду, но всё же спаиваются под прессингом других агентов, превращаясь в одну сплошную чернь материала и тел. Рид охает противоестественно, выталкивая сушёные звуки из обтрескавшегося горла, и её нестерпимо в тот же момент обдаёт опасным жаром где-то под солнечным (или лунным, или ещё каким) сплетением. Разворачивает стопы резко, смыкая дрогнувшие губы в одно тонкое лезвие бритвы, чтобы проявить свой… страх на лице в лицо другому, но за спиной уже никого. Ни темноты, ни чужого паха. Так, лишь тени и призраки, которые балуются с её ощущениями и с поднятым шариком солнца, перебрасывая его из стороны в сторону резиновым, ничего не значащим мячиком. День разгорается. Мэлори стихает под однотонными взглядами коллег.  
  
— Пора. Выступаем, — с перебоями в пару секунд звучит в наушнике.  
  
Рассвет Нью-Йорка дребезжит железом.  
  


***


	4. 1.4: замороженные души

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino Morro — London Bridge

***

  
  
_Падает, падает, лондонский мост, моя дорогая леди._  
  
В тупых, полных сюра и излишнего эротизма снах она бормочет это для него, прижатая ключицами, щекой к поверхности стола/пола/стен, пристукивая непослушные буковки о хрящи в горле, чтобы звучали звонче на выкриках в холодный, пористый, как тёмный шоколад, бетон. В реальности же, лишённой цветов, она прохрипывает это сквозь застуженное горло, чтобы окончательно не забыть, каково это — говорить по-человечески и складывать влажные просвисты и затяжные хрипы в слова  _обыкновенные_. Получается так себе, она едва ли живёт и растягивает закоченевшую резину лёгких, чтобы продохнуть и запустить замечательный механизм циркуляции воздуха в организме, но, увы, что-то идёт не так в этом самом механизме. Ощущения выдают сбой: пневмония. Простывшие внутренности. Чихают холодной кровью в изнаночный, скрытый мешок её организма, неровно оббитый ледяной коркой; она чихает холодной кровью в скрытое пространство этих стен. Соответственно.   
  
В вертикальных же, естественных просветах между голосовыми связками путается зимняя стужа и задушенные, погашенные слёзы, застывшие и замёрзшие в форме плохо оглаженного кома, который давит глотку изнутри, давит и на гланды, пережимая их, как бесполезные мячики с водой. А она, между тем, предпочитает помереть от надтреснутого приступа кашля, нежели вновь морозиться почками на камне, леденея. Леденея в этом безнадёжно пустом, очищенным смертью железном… хм, кажется в параллелограмме с безвкусными пристройками (надеется, что архитектору этого завода-лабиринта заплатили хорошо, ибо он справился со своей работой как нельзя лучше).   
  
Параллелограммы, однако, пугают не так сильно, как едкое ощущение единичности и сингулярности собственного существования, ведь она — последняя, дышит чисто на механике и по инструкции, а так — давно уже не в себе. До этого ей просто везло; им же всем, лежащим перед ней снежными ангелами /ну теми, что молились всё это время о её здоровье, стоя за спиной Скалли/, не повезло совершенно. Мэлори вливается минусовым — по температуре — выхлопом углекислого газа из лёгких в атмосферу. Ей пора уходить. Она знает.  
  
Сейчас.  
  
Вот в эту минуту.  
  
Ещё мгновение, чтобы окончательно остыть, оттянуть время и закрыться в собственных психоделических кубах, разрастающихся на плоскости бреда. Она просто хочет ещё/в последний раз кинуться взглядом в Нью-Йорский рассвет, потому что красиво, и так бывает очень редко: когда солнце не выжаривает в глазах дыры, а она замечает эту красоту /UPD: «так» уже не бывает/. И эта минутка ей дорога по-особенному, настолько, насколько вообще может быть хоть что-то дорого в тридцатипятиградусный мороз с разветвлением настывших ожогов на коже и градиентно, от красного к синему, разрисованными пальцами — перчаток здесь как-то не нашлось, как и, пожалуй, системы отопления. (Умирать первой — неожиданно, умирать последней — страшно), её закутывает в заиндевелые ватные полотенца сугробов, она пахнет отбеливателями и препаратами для «размягчения» души, всё в неполадках, ошибках в протоколах и в ножевых ранах, размещённых по телу с меланхоличной хаотичностью — никто не старался действительно пробиться сквозь бронежилет, в который она упакована, и всё. должно быть. не так.  
  
Вот так…  
  
…как-то странно получается, что в мраморных прожилках её вен, протекающих по плечам узкими ручейками /ручейками, превращающимися в горячее кровавое цунами, спрятанное под коркой… кожного льда/, он находит всё, что ему требовалось, в чём он нуждался всё это время. Вот так всё просто, и истинно говорят, что человеку нужен человек, а посему можно сделать вывод, что мертвецам нужны точно такие же мертвецы с холодом надгробных плит вместо тепла тел. Он мёртвый (теоретически и по документам уже давно), она мертва (может, в моральном, а может и в физическом плане) и всё говорит о том, что коса на камень всё-таки нашла, а они, вот, как два чёртовых самоубийцы, берутся за руки, чтобы сдохнуть вместе на зарождении нового дня — по крайней мере, так видится из круглых окошек и так кажется изголодавшемуся по кислороду мозгу, утро уже близко; здесь-нечем-дышать, только душами.  
  
Здесь, кстати, всё подстроено под них, под выбитые из грудных клеток души же, чтобы они хранились долго в искусственной среде и никуда не девались для будущих клиентов; души на прокат. Как шлюхи, только хуже, у шлюх это — работа и различные преимущества, а у них… хм, ничего, лишь разорванные в крике рты. Это место выглядит старой холодильной комнатой, какие обычно распространены в ресторанах и предназначены для мяса свиньи, только эта — для человечины, человеческого естества и всего того, что содержит это заветное «челове». Сам воздух, кажется, продырявленный холодными пулями северного ветра, не даёт им вырваться из собственных закоченевших тел. Всё так, как надо. Для него. Для неё. Для тех, кто играет в богов. Пока игра неоднозначная (всё же одна из сторон не осознаёт в себе пешек и коней, позволяет играться собой, что, наверное, не очень-то и честно), а счёт иллюстрирует явную «сухую» без попыток в борьбу. Боги не дарят своим детям никакой пощады и сворачивают им головы на поворотах, окропляя открытыми горлышками тёплых тел алтари с жертвами на них. Бр-р.  
  
— Но мы не в Лондоне, — справедливо замечает он как-то раз или сейчас, или никогда — не разберёшься в этих зачёрканных до черноты планах на очередное будущее.  
  
— Да какая разница? Мосты… могут упасть везде. Просто к слову, понимаешь? — сквозь дробилку стучащих зубов проговаривает немного нервно, стягиваясь вся по швам, чтобы сохранить хоть миллиграммы тепла в себе; но у мёртвых нет тепла, но он тебя не прогреет, сам наполовину врос в ледяную глыбу. — Хо-ро-шо. Будь по-твоему. Падает, падает бруклинский мост…  
  
И это уже похоже на правду. Бруклинский как раз сейчас карточным домиком сыпется в раскрытую пасть океана с растопыренными в разные стороны скалами-камнями. Бруклинскому мосту сегодня ужасно не везёт и, в общем-то, это неудивительно: многие мосты разрушаются, имеют такую способность сыпаться рухлядью в пропасть в конечном счёте абсолютно везде, повсеместно, не взирая на крепость материалов и балок. Рассыпается на этой грешной земле всё и всегда, и извилины его, скрученные вокруг ядра теми самыми сингапурскими, китайскими, французскими, иными словами — гротескными мостами, ведущими к самому центру, к самому эпицентру всех воспалений нездоровых идей, тоже.   
  
Они досками и креплениями, башенками разлетаются в радиусе его черепной коробки, обтрескивая и обстукивая её изнутри, и он, на самом-то деле, это тот самый бруклинский-лондонский мост, забытый всеми, похороненный под другим таким же, как и он сам. Идеальная версия самого себя, построенная на костях покойника, такие обычно приделывают в качестве марки на очередное письмо счастья, а с таких же, как он, спрыгивают в обратную сторону космоса. Он знает.  
  
Обе руки ржавые, даже та, которая из кости и мяса, та, которая должна быть тёплой и мягкой в расслабленных мышцах, но нет, сейчас и она больше походит на непригодный ни на что кусок камня в форме ладони с пятью пальцами. Едва ли можно шевелить таким естественным протезом, лучше уж сразу вырвать из плеча вместе с корнем и подарить оголодавшим в пустыне волкам (пункт 17 в своде правил: «уничтожь то, что тебе мешает, Солдат»). Съесть самому; он безусловно голоден и для него это странно: хочется чего-то более существенного, твёрдого, волокнистого и прожаренного до костей, нежели ежедневное нечто по типу инъекций, служащих постоянной подкормкой. Хочется, хочет, жаждет, ползёт по приготовленным на химическом огне внутренностям своих-чужих, залезая в квадратик бледного солнца, нарисованного на стенах вагона. Скулами трётся о распаханное железо поезда, отталкивая от себя уцелевшие (конечно же) ящики с недотрупами; он тоже такой же, только он умереть до конца не может, а они — ожить. Вот такой вот океан противоречий размером с мировой, стынущий единым тайфуном где-то на периферии сознания так же, как ржавые братья в утробах криокамер.  
  
Ему тошно, хотя так быть не должно; должно быть никак. Его вытягивает, видимо, порывной волной ветра в зыбучий северный песок таким образом, что он прогревает обтянутые пургой камни собственной кусаче-шипящей кровью. Снежная пелена (и перед глазами, и на камнях) разъедается, распадается, тает, и тает он. Миссии, задания, тонна приказов, накопившихся нестираемыми файлами в системах и иерархиях, дают о себе знать слишком (не)вовремя: тогда, когда с затылка соскабливается кожный слой очередным твёрдым ребром горной породы. Как итог, Зимнего всего развинчивает, начиная с шарниров суррогатной руки и заканчивая стуками спинных костей, и Зимнему как-то резко не по себе в этой зиме, вот абсурд.   
  
Перед глазами у него вопит хребет облезлого, почерневшего от огня поезда и ломается хрупко пополам, сбрасывась в итоге половинчатым трупом в пропасть. Он, Зимний-Барнс, чудо, не слышит, как кричат внутренне те самые поделки-подделки в защитных упаковках, зато слышит, как зверствует под железной оболочкой сердечная мышца, вбивающаяся жарко в рёбра. Рёбра, увы, камнепадом сотрясаются и дарят ощущение неисправности — Зимний неисправен, Зимний голоден, Зимний челюсти соединяет до судорожного хруста, ведь всё это для него критично, а точнее, критично для исхода… блять, миссии.  
  
«Мы — неплохие, просто… все здесь привыкли быть мудаками. Мы просто приспосабливаемся, чтобы выжить. Это нормально. Естественно»  
  
«Ты действительно веришь в это?»  
  
«Да, что ж. Нужно во что-то верить, в любом случае. И это — не такой уж плохой вариант»  
  
Солдат тянется звероватым взглядом к Америке, что смотрит на него единым собирательным образом сквозь призму голубо-зеленоватых радужек. Солдат плюёт ему на ботинки кровью, потому что её много и она маринует во рту язык, обожжённый горячим паром, не желает приветствовать его, этот самый образ, никак иначе. Из-за него ведь программа «Зимний солдат» так безбожно провисает и накапливает в себе несовершенства, как тромбы в сосудах. Из-за него.  
  
— Пора домой, Бак. Эта война окончена. Давно, — Стивен Роджерс бледен и хмур так же, как и эта зима, а вот уши красные, окрашены морозом в пунцовый.  
  
Он слишком контрастный и живой на фоне простреленных туч; слишком такой, будто бы верит, что какой-то-там-Бак ещё жив и смотрит на него пучинами океанов, в которых тонут взбешённые касатки, подбрасывающие хвостами в воздух различные вариации трупов, что повидали его глаза за всё то время существования. Но Бака нет, и от него на Зимнем только загрубевшая от ветра и трескучего холода кожа, а также парочка дефектов, глубоко закопанные под необтёсанными геометрическими фигурами потрохов. Он ими набит, потому что его нужно было набить хоть чем-то, ведь, в самом деле, не оставлять же его  _пустым_ , с зазывным ничем под застёжками формы, поэтому лучше так, чем никак — считают те, кто смоделировал Барнса заново и переплавил его в Зимнего.  
  
Зимний и Барнс, Барнс и Зимний.  
  
Два чёртовых, ненавидящих друг друга сиамских близнеца, жаждущие прогрызть друг другу спинные мозги, разболтать позвонки в общей цепи позвоночника и выбить из черепов весь тот бардак, что успел накопиться за долгое время. Пока же Зимний существенно обыгрывает его в этом плане, потому что он — почти бог, точнее божественное орудие в человеческом теле, а Барнс, увы, лежит всё ещё там, на хрустальном дне бездны с кровавыми тряпками вместо руки и одним сплошным параличом вместо его привычного тела. Он — одно цельное раздражение в грудных тканях и тёплая сукровица на затылке. Чувствует только это, но никак не  _знакомость_  в кэповском лице. Упс.  
  
 _мы разбитые, раздетые. Мы просто хотели жить._    
  
И вот они стоят друг напротив друга все трое уставшими чертями с инеем, забивающимся в кожные поры: Капитан Америка с неразрушимой верой в лучшее, что-то там очень зимнее без намёка на жизнь и реакции на внешний мир, ну и он — бесконечно гаснущий призрак, свалившийся в каком-то там году в самый глубокий ад на планете /глубже не придумает ни одна из вер, он знает/. Стоят с красными от крови лицами и разлитыми пятнами на формах — Зимнему везёт, у него она чёрная и не так уж и заметно, что он ползал по мертвецам в попытке найти выход — и стараются не теряться сознанием в пурге. Кэпу даётся это сложнее, он ведь человечный мальчишка, нашедший друга в самой холодной точке мира, и его эта самая человечность хрустит стеклом под натиском ветра, щекочущего ощутимо рёбра.  
  
…хрустит под камнепадом из «дружеских» ударов, в волне которых теряется и слух, забитый комьями застывшей в сосудах головы крови, и уверенность хоть в чём-то, и винить его за это, если честно, сложно, ведь причин предостаточно: он здесь один с прокалённой свинцом машиной для убийства, содравший с трупа известного ему Барнса его лицо, приводящий его самого в состояние плохо отбитой мясной вырезки с заторможено синеющими на морозе пятнами костяшек, и всё это слишком сильно похоже на очередную трагедию — его убьёт его же чудовище-друг с пунктиком 17 на первой строчке. Его выбросит в пропасть тот самый Барнс, который раньше только и делал, что вытягивал его из подобных дырок в литосферных плитах и говорил что-то типа «я всегда рядом, Стив». Действительно. Занимательная ирония. Прощай-пока.  
  
— Погоди… — когда глаза застывают на разрастающихся точках в небе, у Кэпа сознание проясняется на процентов сорок пять, отчего он понимает, что свет лижет зрачки, а колотящая боль — поочередно замятые щёки и разбитые губы. — Эй, Баки… Бак!  
  
Но Баки действует иррационально и не так, как понятно обычным людям, ведь у него всё ещё стучатся в мозгах молотки, забивающие гвозди (этакая лоботомия подозрительного вида) в расползшиеся дольки извилин. Он предпочитает спуститься в ад сам, нежели скидывать туда Стива, так как, в общем-то, Кэп — не его задание. Его задание сопит в гробовых ящичках, висящих над ледяными расселинами. Ему кажется в том подобие Марианской впадины, что его забыли; он забыл себя сам, заплутал где-то на гранях «хорошо» и «плохо», но расставил акценты, по крайней мере, правильно — с биологической точки зрения он жив, с психологической, что ж, навряд ли.  
  
«Кэп! Кэп, слышите? Мы у заброшенной базы Гидры. Насколько верны координаты, которые вы нам дали?»  
  
«На все сто процентов, я полагаю»  
  
«Что ж, тогда выходит, что снежная буря покормилась всем тем, что здесь было. Мы никого не нашли. Ничего»  
  
От его задания после вминания в Кэпа костяшек остаётся разве что напоминание и скулящее чувство незаконченности, переносимое в тот реальный, построенный из бетона и фанер Нью-Йорк со стеклянными девчонками, перекидывающимися в бабочек-однодневок за те секунды, пока он сам перекидывается из Барнса в Зимнего, из Зимнего в Барнса и из Барнса в ничто. Сейчас — он то самое ничто, опущенный в бесцветную, охлаждённую прорубь чужого взгляда, и его жёстко потряхивает в водорослях городской лужи с загазованными пузырями воздуха, которые выплёвываются наружу и лопаются кровяными ранами на лице. Его подмораживает ощущениями со всех сторон и облепляет чем-то таким, от чего становится горько. Колюче. Где-то под лесенкой рёбер с левой стороны.  
  
— Агент Рид? Агент… ид… дол… ите… обст… ку… — журчит из наушника, но агент Рид связана по рукам и ногам, по голосовым связкам, чтобы ответить.  
  
У агента Рид вырывает из бёдер усталостью и напряжением ноги — так жутко и быстро она старалась, пыталась добраться до места «Х», в котором, кажется, всё шло по плану. Шло по плану до тех пор, пока последняя рация специализированного агента не начала отвечать тишиной, вкрапляющей в себя уг _о_ льное шуршание посторонних звуков. И тогда стало страшно, хоть это непозволительная роскошь для них всех — страх. Она забрела в эту камеру смерти совершенно случайно, идя по жирному следу крови своих сослуживцев (более продвинутых, более приспособленных для силовых атак, у которых сами тела представляют из себя одно сплошное орудие против всего человечества) и… добралась до него. И не сказать, что она счастлива, не сказать, что ей тепло от встречи со «старым другом», на которого были нацелены все её влажные сны полугодовой свежести — оружие грозится выпасть из рук; он (не) под контролем, а его сердце обведено в окружность чужого прицела, и всё, что их отделяет от смерти (его или её), так это то, что они… боже, пили когда-то вместе и душами, как солёными морями, вливались друг в друга.   
  
— Я… — он голосом размягчает это неуверенное «Я», будто бы привыкая к нему. — Я не хотел этого.  
  
Под «этим» он подразумевает раскрывшие земляные рты могилы, раскопанные для её коллег с переломами различной степени тяжести. С расползшейся на выпуклых суставах кожей, с выбитыми из челюстей зубами, с чёрной блямбой перед глазами, заменяющей зрение, с…  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Она перехватывает оружие поудобнее, готовая к всплеску крови и созерцанию чужой вселенной, обтянутой мышцами, вылетевшей вслед за пулей, которая, она надеется, пройдёт на вылет. Рид собирается нажать на спусковой крючок, заставляя себя хотеть этого, потому что если этого не сделает она, то не сделает никто. Потому что если чудовище совершит побег в бездну, то в крови утонет весь Нью-Йорк. Потому что её губы нервно зажёвываются зубами и пропитываются разбавленной кровью. Потому что… Потому что её всё же посвятили в эту «государственную тайну» с глазами самого глубокого океанского дна, на котором уже лежит и она, размазанная ударами по камням.  
  
— Мне жаль, — но будто бы это твоё «мне жаль» зашьёт им всем головы.  
  
— Мне тоже, — и она не скрывает механизма в собственном тоне.  
  
Дыхание исчезает, а сердце выкатывается из груди чётко обмытым камушком, и всё становится в голове легче. Проще. Чистый расчёт и…  
  
Выстрел.  
  


***


	5. 1.5: хочу наркоз

***

  
  
Её опережают.  
  
Выстрел приходится поверх ридовского плеча и вовсе не пулей, а тёмно-синей дозой снотворного. Она не оборачивается, ведь и так чувствует явный запах темноты, грызущей ей взглядом затылок /ей не надо видеть того, кто самозванно «прикрыл» ей спину, она и так знает/. Замирает. Забывает о месте и времени действия этой маленькой трагедии, написанной прозой и кровью по измятым газетным листам, и не особо осознаёт происходящее, впутавшееся жёлтыми нитками в абсолютно чёрную ткань — контраст.  
  
У Мэлори в голове белыми паутинками и со стремительностью заразы расползается пустота, у Мэлори цифровые помехи в черепе и серый шум вместо мыслей, из-за чего она так нерасторопно памятует и о страхе, колючим ежом расположившимся в схлопнувшемся сердечке, и о сожалении, что разлизывает её холодное мясо львиным языком шершаво и горячо с целью содрать это самое мясо с костей.  
  
— Приказ обновлён. Он нужен живым, — врезают ей между лопаток рванью слов, пока Барнс пытается справиться с химией в собственном теле и дотянуться до ампулки с синевой, застрявшей где-то у горла, а потом и у лопаток. Отряд поддержки прибывает почти что вовремя, чёрт их дери. — В сторону, Рид.  
  
Рамлоу берёт (экс)-Зимнего на себя без лишних слов и разрешений. Она же берёт на себя непомерное ощущение неполноценности и несовершенности, неспособности, потому что смотреть на него, на Барнса — это смотреть на грёбаное солнце без матового защитного стёклышка. Невозможно, ведь так больно выжигает и солит на глазах никому не нужные, глупые слезинки, от которых Мэлори отмахивает почти что мгновенно, убеждая себя в том, что они вызваны (несомненно) сквозняками, пролетающими навылет сквозь пробитую грудную клетку. И всё это гигантское пространство пустоты, обступившее её ржавыми развалинами, разбавляемое стонущими телами агентов, прошивается шерстяными нитками запахов, близких к запахам медицинского отсека — так пахнет рабочий халат Скалли и душевная горечь, снабжённая холодом.   
  
Бродяга, заказывающий мне такси каждый раз, как только я начинаю умирать от спирта в своей крови, и каждый раз желающий мне прожить дольше, чем могу, что же ты натворил? Что-ты-такое? И почему я так не хочу признавать в тебе… тебя самого? Мэлори не знает. Мэлори стоит в тупике всей ситуации, упираясь нахмуренным лбом в прожилки между кирпичами, будто бы это хоть что-то изменит. Ничегошеньки. Даже мимику не меняет: у неё лицо сковано какой-то непонятной эмоцией, которая клинит нервной дрожью у губ, обскребаемых её же зубами поочерёдно. Сначала верхняя, которая уже обрисована красной сухой корочкой, а потом нижняя, на которую распылили мелкие, наливающиеся красным ранки.  
  
 _костяшки о стекло. треснувшее крыло._  
  
Его варят живьём в молоке, вымывая из живого, «из плоти и крови» тела те самые полезные элементы, которые могут пригодиться науке, но только не в нём самом, только не в тонкой фольговой обивке, укрывающей пустоту. Молоко, однако, непростое, токсичное, оно прилипает к выпирающим скулам жёсткой кальциевой накипью, образовывая на полиэтилене шкуры зародыши искусственных кораллов. Белые, ненастоящие, обносятся песчинками и нарастают костяной маской на лице; пройдёт время, и он упокоится в этом жёстком осадке, как в экзоскелете, как в личном склепе, променяв бронежилет и налокотники на каменистость собственного тела.   
  
Его не видят, не принимают за живого, его не хотят слушать, вталкивая в лёгкие дыхательные трубки и что-то такое газовое, нейротоксиновое; его не хотят держать долго в живых/он держится сам, раскачиваясь на пластмассовых верёвках в толще мутного раствора. Горячо, молочно, и в волосах прорастает соляная седина, легко смываемая прямолинейностью душевой воды, до которой дожить, кажется, вообще нереально. Ничего не реально, лишь ажурная кровяная сеточка, отходящая от одежды и подавляемая жидкой облачностью в колбе, в-которой-живёт-Солдат.  
  
Звуки глушатся мыслями, которые крутятся во временной петле, как в турбине самолёта.  
  
«Тебе нельзя подыхать до окончания миссии, Солдат», — волчара вытягивает его из сжатых челюстей поезда и никого больше за собой не тащит, хотя, вот шутка, цинковые гробики — это то, что в приоритете.  
  
Не он. Никогда не он, но лучше, когда он всё же дышит, а не харкает лавовым морем на обитые твёрдым носки сапогов. И, что ж, Зимнему ничего не остаётся, Зимний молча тянется следом за поволокой слов, которая оттягивается болезненно в сторону, как краюшка завернувшейся ранки. Барнс же поступает иначе, идя вглубь, но не на свет, потому что свет тот фальшивый и обустроен удобно капканами; опадает на дно тонкой меловой пылью, в которую его успели превратить те несколько десятков лет, в которых не (т) было места для него. С Зимним они удачно разминаются в паре сантиметров друг от друга, и со стороны слышится лёгочный выпал, когда Солдат чует его по запаху, насквозь пропитанному призраками и прошлым. Баки не оборачивается.  
  
«Тебе, блять, и после подыхать нельзя, Солдат, и-всем-плевать-что-ты-так-этого-хочешь»  
  
Он, как и велено, не подох и не подохнет. Выжил и выживет ещё столько раз, сколько нужно и сколько от него потребуют; вылез и вылезет из ада, чтобы на ощупь найти мир и проложить себе тропинку на снегу из собственных капель крови, следующих по пятам до самого Нью-Йорка. В Нью-Йорке же капли теряются так же удачно, как и сам Джеймс, перекинутый полнолунием в состояние ходячего коматозника и лунатика, ведь для него теперь это всё ново, как для новорождённого, и в тоже время до горчичного осадка знакомо. Он вроде и не питается больше с капельницы, а также не ходит по краю крыш, но его трясёт, как от передозировки адреналином, влитым в сердце, и мокрого ощущения  _реальности_  всего того, что кажется сном. Джеймс, не спи. Джеймс, не стирай своё имя, найденное на исторической выставке, с ладоней, ведь без него ты никто, верно?  
  
— Это… какие-то новые методы? Запихивать убийц в колбу, да? — Мэлори синтезирует в голосе спокойствие, хотя получается так же хреново, как и в той заброшке, где ещё стонут не до конца вылетевшие из тел души агентов.  
  
Его держат здесь на поводке дыхательных аппаратов пару с хвостиком часов, максимально ограничив ему пространство для манёвров / расстояние от стенки до другой стеклянной стенки как раз едва ли превышает объём барнсовской грудной клетки, врезающейся рёбрами в преграды с каждым вздохом-выдохом/, и Мэлори не понимают, кто и чего ждёт и почему она вообще здесь, а он в свою очередь смотрит на неё таким взглядом, как будто она — грёбаный маяк на островке спасения. Мэлори не по себе, и её разгрызают надвое противоречия; некому Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу не по себе вдвойне, и он, вообще-то, едва ли понимает происходящее, бессмысленно всматриваясь в её лицо с подтёками выдутого из внутренностей безразличия. Она старается выглядеть никакой, но это не так, она-не-никакая, ведь ей до охренительного небезразлично. Противоречно. Именно это, противоречие и есть разумная реакция на него, на (кажется?) убийцу с титановыми плитами программ и установок вместо чувства совести/жалости/вины (нужное подчеркнуть) и с такими продирающими до кости страхами, загнанными в булавочные головки зрачков, что… Мэлори не может.   
  
Не выдерживает.   
  
Мэлори отходит на пару шагов в сторону человечества, душа в себе ту сентиментальную суку с потёкшей тушью, коей она была, наверное, рядом с ним по пятницам каждую божью неделю, когда несла что-то несвязное про отца и про бывшего, поимевшего тёплые чувства, и про то, как ей, блять, не везёт с людьми. А теперь они по разные стороны баррикад. И им обоим тотально не повезло друг с другом.  
  
«Разрешите поинтересоваться, кто… живёт в этой пробирке?» — она кивком подбородка указывает на тринадцатую с конца камеру, в которой из красного только чьи-то волосы, выбивающиеся из жидкого варева со слишком густой субстанцией.  
  
Это уже и молоком-то не назвать, скорее целой сгущёнкой. Мэлори полуулыбается сравнениям в собственной голове.  
  
— Агент, — хоп, и ей на голову выливают ведро, содержащее в себе холодность взглядов и натянутого терпения. Рид в этом отсеке ощущает себя полудохлой, заколотой до состояния болезненного кайфа подопытной крыской, которую давно пора ликвидировать и найти ей замену, — ей здесь не место. И все это знают. — Советую вам придерживаться инструкций /не суй свой нос куда не просят/. Поверьте нам, мы знаем своё дело /тебе необязательно проявлять свою любознательность/.  
  
Где-то над трясиной сознания пролетает подпаленным мотыльком Скалли; у неё куча долгов и потерянное осознание самой себя. Где-то за этими стенами плачет осень, размазывая по асфальтовым дорожкам, как по лицу, летний макияж и смешивая весь мир в чёрное месиво, стекающее вязко в канализации; через день-два в Нью-Йорке будет черным-черно и придётся надевать резиновые сапоги, чтобы не потонуть в погодном нытье. Где-то (здесь) она это уже всё видела, прикрывая глаза на моментах важности ситуации и на тех секундах, когда щёлкает таймер. Послышится выстрел. Скоро.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — с кривизной души и на губах отзывается, отступается и со скукотой в настроении ищет взглядом начальство, которое приказало быть здесь, и сейчас, и прямо перед  _ним_.  
  
Она, между тем, успевает поразмыслить о том, что будет ни разу не весело, если она  _здесь_  действительно по ошибке, которая поволочёт, протащит за собой гладкий змеиный хвост из проклятых последствий, ведь так оно всегда и бывает. С ней — всегда. И одно из таких последствий дёргает руками за намертво въевшиеся в него самого трубки и иголочки, замедляясь толщей растворов и химии.  
  
«Но знаешь, ты мог бы меня предупредить, что ты… ну, не знаю, в бегах? Чёртов головорез?»  
  
«Это не облегчило бы положение».  
  
Но всё же, всё же, всё же…  
  
Всё же всё так удивительно быстро катится на квадратных колёсах к краю земли, что Мэлори хмурится невольно: вот есть она, которая с недавних пор больше не хлебает алкоголь, делая своему душевному состоянию тем самым хуже, ведь когда у тебя тёплая кашица вместо мозгов, мир кажется проще и приятнее чисто на инстинктивных уровнях, а вот есть Барнс (о да, она запомнила строчки его странного, полустёртого имени, продольно пробегающего по сухожилию на запястье), и он с недавних пор — это русская рулетка, в которой только один пустой паз, а всё остальное пули-пули-пули. И они… на привязи друг друга, потому что она для Барнса является единственным знакомым лицом среди спроецированного моря утопленников, а он для неё что-то типа камня, который забил один из сердечных клапанов и который мешает спокойному току крови, да и вообще жизнедеятельности. Разве можно жить с камнем в сердце?  
  
 _С «каменным» же сердцем как-то живут, оберни это в свою пользу и всё такое._  
  
Пока в нём старательно плавят металлическую рухлядь, которая давно покоится необработанными кусками чуть выше скошенных мышц живота, она… она не знает, что делать, потому что полезность в её существовании резко для всех заканчивается и снижается до нуля так же, как и повышенное внимание к её персоне. Больше не следует никаких допросов, вопросов, тестов и собраний, на которых выявляют степень «предательства» для многих таких, как она /и в большинстве случаев результаты неутешительны/. Больше на неё не целятся никакие странные полувзгляды, осекающиеся ровно на тех моментах, когда она находит своими глазами чужие. Ничего. Её резко оставляют в покое, будто бы уже потерявшую вкус мясную вырезку, и Мэлори до конца ещё не решила, насколько это хорошо, а насколько не очень. 50/50? Возможно.  
  
Когда же ей дают премиальные «за поимку особо опасного», гладят по головке и отпускают на все четыре писать отчёты о прошедшей миссии, она окончательно убеждается в собственных догадках: в её участии дело больше не нуждается/никто больше не нуждается в лишней паре ушей, услышавшей слишком много за последнее время, и всё вновь захлопывается за дверью с табличкой «особо секретно, не лезь — убьёт».   
  
Что ж, написано ясно и для всех тех, кто умеет читать, для Рид, кстати тоже, но она лезет, потому что дура, нет, сто раз больная на голову дура и осень в ней хнычет нетрезвой барышней, растягивающей по изнанке всего подряд древесную смолу, скрашенную жёлтыми блёстками, отбрасываемыми костровищем подожжённого заката. Блёстки эти красиво мерцают на её лице; само же лицо Мэлори абсолютно некрасиво в выражении равнодушия, которое выглядит как гипсовая маска, застывшая не коже. Словно неживая смотрит на неживого, и они оба в окружении таких же неживых лабораторных кроликов с пониженным числом ударов сердца в минуту. Ну и пусть, ну и плевать.  
  
Джеймс выжидает. Вопросов, агрессии, смерти.  
  
Джеймс ищет (взглядом). Пути отступления, способ отмыться от грехов, последний паззл загадки. Но находит только её - не находит ничего другого, из выше перечисленного.  
  
Она занята представлением той самой себя, замурованной в одной из таких стеклянных банок, вода в которой походит скорее на аномальный огонь в текучей форме, чем на жизненно необходимую для существования всего живого жидкость. Имбирь с мятой, заваренный в кипятке, остаточная горечь после разочарования, генномодифицированные фрукты, которые продают зимой, чтобы хоть как-то восполнить запас витаминов в мешке с костями /но ничего не восполняется, лишь убавляется количество дней на жизненном отрезке/ — всё это до краёв плещется в водяной тюрьме, построенной не для Рид, совершенно нет, но для тех, кто провинился по всем фронтам и не имеет право на естественное дыхание, работающее по схеме вдох-лёгкие-выдох, а не вдох-трубки-трубки-трубки-лёгкие-выдох.   
  
Должно сказать, что Мэлори, не принадлежащая к числу особо опасных, почему-то дышит именно по последней схеме, недоуменно вытягивая зубристые трубки, распиханные по бронхам, из собственной глотки, не менее рыхлой, чем представленный выше инородный предмет. Мэлори пытается успокоиться, успокоить в себе ощущение неправильности, ведь она понятия не имела, что это действительно так болезненно. Судорожно сдавливает рвотными рефлексами глотку и… предпочитает больше ничего и никогда не представлять, проходя мимо выставки забальзамированных уродцев. В искусственном молоке, подсвеченном снизу целой дискотечной палитрой, плещутся сомнамбулы, расфасованные, рассортированные по упаковкам и имеющие собственный порядковый номер. У него — семидесятый, жёстко выведенный штампованными цифрами на панели.  
  
Мэлори проглатывает безвкусное чувство-жвачку, липнущее к небу, вместе с клятыми трубками.  
  
Поднимает взгляд.  
  
У них есть чуть больше десяти минут, помноженных на зацикленную вечность, чтобы расставить все точки над «i» и наплевать друг на друга до конца жизни, но плох этот план только тем, что данные десять минут (опять же, на вечность помноженные), никак не входят в расписание богов; плохо это также и тем, что из соседних банок едва ли можно услышать друг друга. Но они постараются, вбиваясь при этом друг в друга взглядом, выискивая в путанице эмоций хоть что-то, за что зацепиться. В его эмоциях Мэлори ощутимо цепляется за степное ветрище, перекатывающее по периметру самую что ни на есть человеческую потерянность; от этого (осознания?) Рид подбрасывает на несколько метров в воздух и вмазывает чёткими колышками позвоночника в камень, а боль, вот чудо, не рушит хребет пополам, только сползается швами к ключицам. Не рассасывается.  
  
— Признайся, ты бы и меня когда-нибудь раскатал в тонкий слой, да? — она высвобождает изо рта ровные круги воздуха, рвущиеся на поверхность, и скребётся тонкими ногтями о столетний лёд, наросший поверх её тела.  
  
Лёд колкой стружкой забивается под мягкие пластиночки, прижигая самые кончики пальцев, но она не хнычет и не умирает от глобально низких температур: ей или не холодно, или она просто забыла, что это такое — «холод» и как его чувствовать, ведь между ней и гладкими глыбами одна сплошная имбирная вода с листиками мяты, прожигающая нутро не хуже хорошей водки. Мэлори с тяжестью камня оседает на дно, натягивая до предела дыхательные трубки и разноцветные червячки резиновых проводков, протянувшихся к неё и к её венам, тем самым испытывая судьбу: сколько лично она сможет прожить без кислорода, если генераторы жизни всё же оборвутся на полпути к её телу?  
  
— Это последнее, чего бы я хотел, — то ли возражает, то ли просто поддерживает беседу, Джеймс подпирает лопатками стекло; он не осознаёт происходящее как реальность, ведь у него по-прежнему перед взором крутятся-крутятся-крутятся колёсные пары, раскатывающие в тонкий слой его самого, а не Мэлори.  
  
Мэлори тут не при чём. Её здесь быть не должно.  
  
— Шутишь, да? Кто  _не хочет_  — не убивает, — и она вновь проецирует своим обвиняющим голосом картинки садизма на переднем плане его сознания.  
  
— Приказы не предполагают места для выбора, — с травмированностью, застревающей в горле, произносит Джеймс. Опасно. — Людям твоей профессии это должно быть знакомо как никому другому, думаю.  
  
— Люди  _моей_  профессии спасают невиновных от таких, как ты, — нервно облизывает нижнюю губу. — Не сравнивай нас. Я здесь не для того, чтобы слушать… — не заканчивает, Барнсу становится тошно от неё и её слов раньше.  
  
— Для чего ты здесь?  
  
Мэлори вместо ответа хмыкает, скептично и демонстративно, так, что близкие залежи синего рядом с ней тихонько отзываются еле улавливаемым слухом треском. Они оба молчат странно с минуту /он ждёт ответа, а она формирует этот самый ответ как раз-таки для него/, но потом вспоминают, что, в принципе, минута — это всё, что у них осталось, и у Рид, вообще-то, истекает время и кислород в лёгких, а мозг начинает явно «голодать». Рид забирает слово быстрее, чтобы поставить в конце концов этих странных… отношений? Господи, нет, тасканий друг за другом жирную точку без намёка на следующее предложение: в эту самую минуту должны прозвучать слова «the end» с экрана пустых кинотеатров и сдохнуть проигрыватель — Мэлори считает именно так. Но Мэлори и предположить не может, что «концом» кличет то самое место, где они только-только начали:  
  
— Не для моралей уж точно. Не рассчитывай на меня впредь, ясно? — сипло выговаривает, пересиливая себя в попытке отвести взгляд — смотрит прямо в арктическую крошку льда, отколотого от того самого айсберга, в который врезался «Титаник» и она заодно, переломанная надвое слишком ровно. Его зрачки густо обведены синим акрилом; её губы влажно обведены кончиком языка. — Не вмешивай меня в это, о нас могут пойти неправильные слухи. Я-не-хочу-помогать. Тебе, — она знает: он захочет вмешать, нет, уже вмешивает её в эту муть усердно. Своими взглядами на неё сквозь закостенелость стекла, тем, что не свернул ей шею в той заброшке и… разве этого мало, чтобы дать зародышу сплетен развиться?  
  
Совсем нет.  
  
Слишком достаточно.  
  
Он полубледно-полукриво-полуживо/полумёртво (?) улыбается только лишь губами, но не глазами, ведь они у него никогда не просвечиваются солнцем на шуточных, душевных или нелепых моментах, не сминаются в уголках век, оставаясь вечно нетронутыми в своём выражении я-так-чёрт-возьми-устал, и от этой улыбки, сопровождаемой полузакрытием затянутых первой гололедицей радужек, остаётся странное ощущение горечи и недоконченности. Мэлори зажимает тонкую ленточку нижней губы в неуверенности, неожиданно понимая, что им чертовски тесно /ей_чертовски_тесно, постскриптум/ находится в одной единственной банке и дышать одними и теми же лёгкими, соединёнными — вот уж неожиданность — с одним и тем же трубками, но Мэлори неосторожна и сейчас, если честно, совсем невнимательна, ведь у неё под дельтовидной мышцей на спине так незначительно печёт маленькая дырочка, оставленная такой же маленькой иголочкой, которая разрастается по всему телу ярким маковым полем сплошного ожога.   
  
Потому, наверное, с такой лёгкостью выпускает из рук ситуацию, будто бы ни ему, ни ей не приписан смертный приговор, осуществляемый путем инъекции/утопления/сожжения. Мэлори просто забывает в один момент, что её не должно быть в этой пробирке и что это, вообще-то, его порядковый номер — семьдесят, а не её. Но всё как-то сужается до состояния двоичной системы (единицы и нули, белое и чёрное, пустое и заполненное, живое и мёртвое, и никаких середин), когда спиральку её уха разогревают этим уничтоженным:  
  
— У тебя есть те, кто дорог, а на моих руках и так уже достаточно крови. Я не хочу больше, — между ними стекло, свет и какие-то люди; между ними ничего, совсем ничего нет. — Прошу тебя. Пока не поздно.  
  
«У меня проблемы с контролем. Об этом знают те, кто не должен»/«В моих мозгах сидят черти, их слишком много, они берут вверх»/«Ты знаешь только симптомы, не болезнь»/«…»  
  
«Что?»/«Это угроза?»/«Ты хочешь меня напугать?»/«Хочешь, чтобы действительно поверила, да?»/«Что значит… «они знают»?»/«…»  
  
Прошу тебя.  
  
Просто вот это «прошу тебя», оглаживающее тонко рамку ушной раковины, сдавленное со всех сторон прессом и проткнутое спицами перекрещенных медицинских иголок, убавленное по громкости до самого минимума. «Прошу тебя», которое попадает в самое яблочко, в коем у Рид червячок точит зубы о гнилой мякиш, в самую серединку, где и она точно также бормочет «Прошу_тебя» кому-то в ноги, хватаясь за эти чёртовы ноги и за чёрные штанины, от которых, кажется, зависит вся её бесполезная жизнь; хватаясь за саму черноту, что заключает с ней, подыхающей в дерьме и в препаратах для «усмирения», некую дьявольскую (воистину дьявольскую!) сделку под названием «Не думал, что ты та ещё эгоистичная сука». Чернота выполняет своё обещание, она выводит её из лабиринтов самой себя. Чернота швыряет её в руки Скалли, у которой кости тонкие, как спички, ха-ха, да и она вся как спичка, и её так просто сломать.   
  
А потом в заботливых медицинских руках станет хорошо, забвенно; а потом дьявол вернётся, возвращается, нет, уже вернулся (уже всё прошло) за платой как за прощальным подарком, чтобы повыдёргивать из веночек полезные иголочки и кончить прямо в её грязную душу, а потом разбросать ненужной грудой из запчастей под названием «Рид» в каком-то ободранном углу. Эту «Рид» найдут не сразу и под струями холодной воды в абсолютно остывшем теле. Тогда ей было плевать, она отмокала в собственном похуизме и глотала его вместе с водой; легче не становилось, хотелось вскрыться, утопиться и прогореть свечкой до конца. Видимо, попался какой-то бракованный похуизм, не иначе.  
  
Сейчас же она удивляется, как ещё осталась жива после этого. Никто не остался, а она вот — да.  
  
Сейчас она удивляется, почему её личное пространство так резко расширилось.  
  
Сейчас она ужасается, когда понимает, всё понимает, что в колбе для уродцев она совершенно одна и порядковый номер по всем бумажкам приписан ей, а имя… чёрт, это она выводила имя на сухожилиях, но никак ведь не он, которого-нет-рядом. А ещё она практически моментально понимает, что лежать спиной на разбитых стёклах — это так, чёрт возьми, больно и мокро, и холодно до тех пор, пока Скалли (опять Скалли и её ангелы или нет… или Скалли и есть тот ангел, спасающий её из раза в раз) не вытягивают её из кровавого моря за плечи, отражая своими глазищами всю неоновую дурь этого места, перевёрнутого с ног на голову.   
  
Скалли позволяет схватиться за свои локотки в ответ и выплевать на белую рубашку тёплое варево из токсинов и красителей. Мэлори пользуется её телом, как батареей, беспомощно трясётся и изливается синей водой и рыжими волосами, размазывая содержимое отказавшего, кажется, желудка ладонями по скользкому полу; какая же ты всё-таки редкая мерзость, Рид. Она бы сама хотела прокричаться во все голосовые связки, но, увы, её глотка не может в крик, потому что горло высохло изнутри и обвалилось сухой штукатуркой по пищеводу. Что уж говорить о вопле, если даже банально зашептать о помощи Рид не способна, сказать хоть что-то, хоть что-то… Зато всё это может Скалли, которая пугает её этой своей расширенной бездной вместо зрачков, параллельно с этим затягивая её в собственный халат, всё также пахнущий жизнью. Молвит, лихорадочно разрезая её на ломтики зеленцой глаз:  
  
— Не верь им.  
  
Мэлори заканчивается вместе со сгустком воздуха, вылетевшим из рваных лёгких.  
  
«The end»  
  


***


	6. 1.6: бензин, бензин, бензин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные предупреждения:   
> ~ элементы фемслэша.

***

  
  
…красные ногти как знаменатель собственной смерти — смерть для неё специально оденется в краски кислотно-винного, чтобы соответствовать; туфли сдавливают набухшие, аномальные косточки, которые по-уродски выпячиваются, привлекая слишком много внимания, туфли на шпильке как орудие самозащиты — оторвать с корнем и продырявить чьё-то горло. На всякий случай, она просто никогда не хочет быть безоружной и казаться слабой в развороте маленьких плеч, в кривоватости маленьких узких ступней, обвёрнутых в полупрозрачные колготки. И в добавок ко всему этому… кристальные линзы очков как барьер от излишней, чужой, не своей эмоциональности. Доктор Язва дышит фильтрами, встроенными в горло. Доктор Язва ласкает змей в собственной груди, скармливая им вывернутых (ею же) наизнанку чудовищ.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — Стивен пять минут как с самолёта, как примчался с самого северного севера, который только может существовать. От него ещё пахнет ядрёными морозами и ледниковыми водами, а в щеках до сих пор трещат, размораживаясь, пластиночки скопившейся под кожей крови. Он кажется слишком замёрзшим в этой нью-йорской, слеповатой прели с перегнившим запахом листвы, разбавленной вонью бензина; в нём астматично сипит, задыхаясь, что-то типа… потерянности? Может быть. Не может, нет, точно не может потеряться целая Америка в чужих, таких наобум брошенных словах. — Этого…  
  
Капитан Америка пачкает разбитостью рук и души бликующие полы вестибюля, выцеживая из себя то «капитанское», что в нём должно быть. Но ничего нет. Но никого внезапно не оказывается в нём самом, всё резко обрушивается вниз хрупкими вазами, разливаясь по глянцевой поверхности морем осколков. Мэлори удаётся разглядеть в этом же самом море и саму себя, глотающую вместо воды холодные, витражные, окрашенные только, почему-то, в красный и в никакой цвета стёклышки, которые — промежуточно — ополаскивают порезами её голые трубки рёбер и застревают лишними запчастями в тисках позвонков. Не встают в проёмы ровно, тыкаясь углами рандомно в организм, расшатывая тонкую, прутчатую структуру костей, и если из исправно работающего механизма, подвергаемого беспрерывному разбалтыванию, вдруг и внезапно вывалится никчёмный винтик из, скажем, ладони, этот самый механизм сдохнет.  
  
Мэлори знает.  
  
Понимает, Рид делает вздох, выныривая из блестяшек, Рид лижется грубо с желанием промыть ими внутренности, чтобы вырезать или изрезать, или выскребать из себя несвойственную жажду, сравнимую только с жаждой глотка воды в действенном крематории, осуществить то, что фанатично ездит ржавой каруселькой по мозгам. То, что обтачивает солёной водой её известняковое серое вещество, не вживлено, не искусственно, не втиснуто формулировкой заданий-приказов между изрезов вялых извилин — она додумывается до этого неожиданно сама, решая использовать такой замечательный инструмент под названием «Мэлори Рид» /наконец-то/ по назначению.  
  
…красные ногти оказываются не единственным источником красного в её существе; красные женщины снятся ей непозволительно часто, изменяясь только состоянием, но никак не замыслом, цельным и сакральным, сейсмической активностью ворочаясь где-то в подкорке. Красных женщин оказывается неожиданно две: у одной отвратительный, попахивающий вульгаризмом маникюр заострённого типа, а другая сонная, набухшая от количества воды вокруг него, распятая, плывущая по течению и ломающая мыслями камни в пыль. Нереальная. Алая. И они обе лучше всякого средства подходят для промывки желудка, ибо после их визитов в её сны всегда внутренности накручиваются друг на друга, как те паскудные шарики, из которых клоуны делают разную живность для детишек, выдавливая в горло блевоту; её же резиновые внутренности в такие моменты попадают в руки  _очень_  умелого клоуна, не иначе, способного сделать вензеля не только из эластичной тянучки, но и из чужих глоток. Мастер рукоделия.  
  
Мэлори закатывает рукава униформы, чтобы подогнать правильно по размеру, и старается не внюхиваться в чужой трудовой пот, застаревший на ткани, нечаянно прокрашивая растрёпанной кисточкой собственного тела ни в чём не повинные стены, сдирая под рубашкой подсохшие корки. Сдерживает за зубами дыхание; в ней практически шипит та самая гадюка, вытравленная болью в армии и болью — почему-то — вновь загнанная в неё обратно. Это всё — и постоянное кровотечение, и мокрое тепло, стекающее вместе с потом к копчику, и тянучка ридовской шкурки, заштопывающейся слишком медленно — было ожидаемо, ведь раненные лопатки не заживают так просто и быстро, как того бы так сильно, почти что до одурения хотелось бы Мэлори с островками сшитой кожи вместо привычной глади спины.  
  
Нет, раненные лопатки никогда не отрастят цельные крылья, никогда не пропустят сформированные, полноценные побеги сизых, как дым или лондоновское небо, перьев сквозь кафельные плитки треугольных кусочков костей. Рид ещё не определилась до самого конца, как именно окрестить этот новорождённый архипелаг на её заплатчатом, ни разу не мягком теле; она сделана из горных пород, потому и не мягкая, сделана из той же злополучной глины, стёртой в порошок, или, может быть, из какого-нибудь дырявого туфа, который под стать ей самой — продольных дыр, оставленных разбитыми стекляшками, в ней с недавних пор прибавилось. Могла бы быть льдом, вот только он слишком  _тает_ , могла бы и стеклом тоже быть, но внутри оно не чувствуется и о него совсем ничего-ничего не режется. Оно только снаружи, проскальзывающее между пальцами, но изначально — не в ней.  
  
«Представляешь, меня хотели утопить вместо него; представляешь, я кому-то охренеть как перебежала дорогу», — никогда не скажет она.  
  
«Будем честными, твоя  _сказочная_  везучесть всегда ограничивалась двумя вещами: мужиками и ситуациями. С чем из выше названного тебе опять повезло?» — никогда не ответят ей.  
  
«И с тем, и с другим, кажется?..»  
  
Но вернёмся к архипелагам, рассыпанным случайными зубристыми стыками по обескровленному полотну: Мэлори всё-таки решает, что на ней будет красоваться уменьшенная версия Нормандских островов, ибо уж очень похоже на них по узору. Наляпистые бугорки среди кожного пространства не хотят белеть и сливаться на общем фоне, очерчиваясь густой красной каймой, вмиг отпечатывающейся на напудренных светло-кремовых стенах, стоит прижаться к ним сильнее. Чтобы обезопаситься, чтобы не выдать в себе себя.  
  
— Стив… — Наташа умело скрывается за заслонками прозрачных прямоугольников света, спроектированных так, чтобы они точно и перпендикулярно врезались в покрытие пола.  
  
Она засвечивается пластмассовой желтизной снаружи и изнутри, будто бы нарисованная на стенах одним акварельным слоем — прозрачна, заняла удобную позицию вне досягаемости и своих, и чужих глаз. Её выдаёт разве что плотная красная позолота волос, бликующая солнечными зайчиками и, что логично, голос, приглушённый до уровня еле улавливаемых частот. Она практически подпирает плечом плечо медленно сминающегося под прессингом и прогорающего изнутри Стива и, по сути, он должен её слышать, слушать. Но Роджерс не внемлет трепету голосовых связок разума в виде Романовой, подразумевающей под этим «Стив…» нечто большее, нежели жест дружеской поддержки. Нет, Капитан этого (не)удачно не понимает или не хочет понимать, или делает вид, что не понял, и теперь краснота его щёк, Мэлори уверена, стремительно распекается под кожей, заимствуя цвет разбухших костяшек, а не тает, смешиваясь с током крови, как это было несколько мгновений назад. Тогда, когда ему ещё не сообщили, что его друг (?)-убийца мёртв. Убийца, который убит. Чем же не шутят черти, Иисусе, спаси его грешную, зачернённую душу.  
  
— Покажите мне его тело. Я хочу с ним проститься.  
  
— Нельзя. Он в другом отделении, куда вход разрешён разве что, — смешок, служащий дыроколом в этой сплошной и натянутой атмосфере, каучуковой какой-то и вязко-вяжущей, — избранным. После… вскрытия и некоторого исследования его не будет и там. Где именно — информации не имею. Сожалею, но у нас не было иного выхода. Он — слишком грозное оружие, с которым мы, увы, не знали, как управляться.  
  
— Кто дал указание ликвидировать его? — цепкость в голосе Вдовы затачивается до состояния иголок, которые обычно используют для того, чтобы загонять их под розовенькие слои ногтей или дырявить ими выпученные глазные яблоки. Или нашинковывать на них складки слишком длинных языков, не знающих меры, тоже ведь вариант. Вдова одним только взглядом впрыскивает свой первосортный яд, которого не имеется ни у кого другого из всех действующих агентов Щ.И.Т.а, в разбухшее горло оратора, и несвоевременные смешки прекращаются. Затапливаются. Разъедаются с лёгкостью белка под влиянием кислоты. — Кто дал указание вскрывать его? Исследовать?  
  
— Начальство, полагаю, — кипячёное, постное безразличие, напоминающее на вкус мыльную пену, даже не стремится скрыться в этом штампованном, таком клишированном голосе. — Послушайте, Кэп. Наша работа — устранять таких, как он при угрозе жизням людей. Мы выполнили свою работу: он пытался сбежать, мы его /как могли/ остановили. На него не оказывали никакого влияния ни убеждения, ни препараты. Вряд ли это облегчит вам душу, но никто не заставил его страдать, несмотря на то, что от него настрадались все и сполна. Он слишком нестабилен. Был.  
  
Но и это не действует. Кэп на последних выдохах выдаёт, нет, твердит своё же, такое по-кэповски упрямое и даже восхитительное:  
  
— Он — мой друг. Был им. Будет им.  
  
А в ответ ему смачное протрезвление с побочным эффектом похмелья в лёгких, слетающих с губ, как пена с клыков заражённой собаки, словах:  
  
— Ну. Не повезло вам с другом, Кэп. Жаль.  
  
И на этих барахольных фразах Мэлори вырывает себя страничным листом из чужой трагедии, не желая гадить и так уже изгаженный донельзя момент своим крайне нежелательным (никому) присутствием, обоснованным лишь собственными интересами, в которых пунктик «не-хочу-тонуть-в-сраных-банках» всегда как-то был в топе-10 всего того, чего бы она хотела… избежать, чтобы остаться тёплой шкурой на костях, а не засаленной тряпкой в вонючих челюстях случайно выпущенных на свободу псин с голодом в животе, что сильнее океанского тайфуна. Как глупо, ведь все знают, что псин нельзя спускать с поводков, точнее псинам нельзя давать понимать, что они — просто псины и лают только на те огрызки, которые им кидают с хозяйского стола; жрут то, на что указано пальцем, то, что нашпиговано, как курица на день благодарения начинкой, «радостными» таблетками для стабильности всего вокруг.  
  
Нашпиговано также и помоями, отходами, кусками других дворняг, у которых не оказалось в арсенале достаточного количества зубов и естественной агрессии, чтобы сохранить свои части тела в цельном состоянии; они вкуснее, чем всё остальное, и это факт, доказано ведь научно, что мясо своего вида усваивается лучше. Но Мэлори больше не хочет жрать помои и не хочет, чтобы жрали её саму попытками свести на нет её мало-мальское существование. Наверное, это всё — и желание, и нежелание — связано с недостатком препаратов в её желудке, раскрашивающих мир, чётко разделённый на две яблочные половинки, в феечно-розовый, салатисто-дружелюбный и в белый, расползающийся с помощью призмы на все семь, поэтому ей решили помочь с этим недоразумением путём введения нужных «лекарств от здоровья» насильно, насухую и наживую, прямо в сердце. Сердце с трудом помещается в клетку груди; настолько сильно оно разбухло от постороннего вмешательства, воспалилось и разболелось слишком невовремя и слишком колюче. Не помогает.  
  
Не возвращает стабильность.  
  
Она, Мэлори, оказалась той псиной, что оскалилась /случайно и от незнания/ не в ту сторону; она оказалось той, какой быть совсем-совсем не нужно: понимающей то, что не было никаких побегов и нападений с особой жестокостью, задающейся вопросом о том, зачем же мёртвым орудиям смерти личные психотерапевты, совершившие поразительное путешествие из Берлина в Нью-Йорк и обретшие — неожиданно! — ту самую избранность, которая пропускает  ~~всех псов в рай~~  в отделение, где-заснул-Зимний, и осознающая то, что всех бы вполне устроила человеческая рыбка Мэлори Рид, плавающая в растворе до скончания лет.  
  
…а лицо её сожрал бывший пациент, а вместо бантиков-губок у неё ровный заборчик осклабившейся улыбки. Наверное. Она прячет наготу мышц под различными видами аксессуаров, ведь благо, что современный мир позволяет такую роскошь. Позволяет обкладываться маскарадными масками как бронёй.  
  
Мэлори вздыхает через удушье корсета, спрессовавшего её грудную клетку в одну сплошную плоскость, стянутую на спине перекрестием белых лент и тонкой скульптурной резью; Нормандские островки на её калеченой коже следуют примеру Атлантиды, затапливаясь белой волной полупрозрачной ткани, стекающей по плечам. Мэлори, выгрызая из себя же гранитное, монолитное противоречие, о которое запросто можно сломать и зубы, и челюстные кости, подходит к доктору Язве со спины, улыбаясь ей шрамированно в прямоугольники туалетных зеркал, хранящих на гладях сангиновые отпечатки губ и помадчатые послания, написанные нетрезвой, трясущейся рукой.  
  
Зеркала же в ответ, подтресканные, двоящие лица в неправильной симметрии, печатают в собственных отражениях чёрную шаль, свисающую поблёскивающей пропастью до ключиц и разделяющуюся на плечах Язвы. Подпёртая снизу поролоном грудь, изголённая в декольте, едва-едва внушает доверие и совсем не перетягивает на себя всё внимание с маленьких вентилей фильтров, застрявших в выколотой дырке между ключиц; манёвр не удаётся, самое дорогое, что есть у Язвы, оказывается под пристальным прицелом ридовских глаз, и именно туда, в «самое дорогое», уткнётся краешек изразцового осколка, подобранного на входе, в случае… непредвиденных обстоятельств.  
  
Мэлори тянется бледными, полупрозрачными руками к горловине крана, пуская холодную воду, заглушая звуком искусственного водопада каменный грохот сердца в мясной пещере её (не)исправного организма. Организм же доктора Язвы находится в более плачевном состоянии: пахнет вовсе не медицинским спиртом, а сама она не выглядит слишком уж спешащей к свету науки, напротив даже, скорее спешит зачерниться в неоновом воздухе до оттенков базальта. Мелкими пульками шальных зрачков стреляет в Мэлори. Мэлори поднимает взгляд.  
  
— Бутылка вина — это жест американской вежливости? — у Язвочки, кажется, не только половина лица съедена чужими зубами, но и интонация выдрана из горла; видимо, она, интонация, пошла на десерт любителю поесть женские лица. — Или попытки… чего именно?  
  
— Попытки познакомиться? — подсказывает, Мэлори сочно подводит губы пурпурно-красной помадой, и на её блёклом лице это является единственным насыщенным пятном, щедро-контрастным, как свежая, взбухшая рана. Такого красного нет ни в одних человеческих артериях, кажется. — И я не американка. Канадка.  
  
— Вот как. Один чёрт, — Язва терроризирует её терпение, расходящееся в разные стороны трещинами на пересушенной почве саванны, топчется на нём корявыми стопами, обрисованными гуталином туфлей и прошитыми набухшими, расширенными венами, поражёнными варикозом; узелки синих ленточек, комочками бугрящиеся под капроном колготок, похожи на желатиновые шарики, прививающие своим видом странное, какое-то извращенское желание нажать на них пальцами и передавить ток крови. Рид сухо сглатывает, Рид натягивает в себе доброжелательность до звонко рвущихся струн, пряча под пищевой плёнкой кожи собственную нервозность, вызванную доктором Язвой. Она охотится на эту проворную заразу, меняющую свою структуру, на протяжении нескольких дней. Она чертовски-чертовски устала. — Но… тебе повезло. Американцев я не переношу сильнее, канадка.  
  
 _Но мне плевать._  
  
И это правда, правда то, что ей действительно всё равно: что её  _переносят_  в отличие от каких-то американцев, что снова придётся под кого-то подложиться и что она вновь путает в себя себя. И её тонкие, надломленные корочкой льда улыбки срабатывают даже лучше, чем обычно, чем тогда, когда в ней разглядывают её ублюдскую бледноту лица, нездоровые чёрные безугольники, плотной синевой вкладывающиеся в провалы под глазными яблоками, и остроту выпирающих костей, не уступающих по своей смертоносности холодному оружию с заточенными лезвиями; эти лезвия царапают её изнутри, но Мэлори слишком привыкла к ним, чтобы плакать от боли. Мэлори безразлично, она просто жаждет понять, почему её так сильно хотят утопить в ледниковых водах и… и ещё кое-что, касающееся  _чьей-то_  жизни, а точнее, факта её присутствия в  _чьём-то_  /мёртвом/ теле.  
  
Не больше, не меньше, и после нахождения ответов она всё же предпочтёт исчезнуть, раствориться в близоруких огнях Нью-Йорка, но не искушать (её) паскудную судьбу и дальше. Пошла она, Мэлори, к чёрту, к чертям подальше от нормальных людей с моралью и совестью в комочках души, а не с гигантской чёрной дырой в изнанке живота, затянувшей в себя абсолютно всё то, что необходимо, чтобы чувствовать себя… живой? Возможно. Да. Так она и поступит: растает кубиком льда на ладони и испарением взлетит в воздух, станет воздухом. После всего. После этого болезненного траха, слишком трезвого, чтобы забыть на утро.  
  
«Избранная», ну та, которая с допуском, та, которая терпеть не может американцев, но проявляет милость к канадцам (читай: благодарит за выпивку путём раздвижения ног), оказывается какой-то адски голодной тварью с пальцами крепкими, тонкими, хладными. Ей хочется растянуть по лицу Мэлори улыбку, натянуть её до ушей и прокрасить разъехавшиеся трещинки на ридовских губах красным; Мэлори растягивается сама, позволяя щипать себя за неостывшие трупики чувств тёмно-рубиновыми ногтями. Улыбается неестественно, а по-другому и не умеет. Верит внутренне в лучшее, пропуская сквозь себя пакт добровольного насилия, ведь «Избранная» привыкла выворачивать чудовищ наизнанку и кормить ими гадюк, а не сахарно целовать в расходящиеся, свежевыжатые из тела ранки.  
  
Раны.  
  
Скрип-скрип, молится про себя, то ли кровать скрипит, то ли её кости, расцарапанные язвочными пальцами, истончаются до состояния тоненьких ниток, способных переломиться в одночасье, за раз. «Избранную» же всё устраивает, «Избранная» же, дёргающая лихорадочно, маятно бёдрами навстречу влажным ридовским пальцам и кончающая, по-сучьи текущая на её тёмно-синие простыни, не зря коронована на этот блядский титул, должна ведь знать хоть что-то помимо того, как расхреначивать лопатки Мэлори о дверной косяк, о спинку кровати, о настывшую и заиндевелую льдистость пола. Мэлори надеется на это, Мэлори хочет очень сильно верить в то, что опять позволила себя трахнуть не за просто так. Она травится собственными же кривоусмешками, вызывающими у неё самой рвотные рефлексы, но зато не вызывающие их у Язвы; вызывают у неё, обляпавшей узкие отрезки ридовских ключиц горячей, концентрированной слюной, какой-то там по счёту оргазм. У доктора Язвы и вправду нет губ. Она грызёт Мэлори осклабившимся ртом, вот чудо. Она ест её заживо, как и сотня других до неё.  
  
«Не спасёшь меня? — из её рта выливается застоявшаяся, непроглоченная кровь — последний сгусток её кровяных запасов в организме. — Как же так, хах, как же так…»  
  
…облизывает губы. Облизывает её солёные, разбитые губы, припухшие от боли и ноющие до бешенства сильно, рвущиеся так легко под чужими зубами ровной, на удивление, линией, будто бы под канцелярским ножом. Ей надо бы закричать; она бы и закричала, если бы у неё были силы и голос, и откусила бы ему язык по самый корень, наполнив свой ссохшийся, замёрзший желудок его мясом, но нет. Она почему-то этого не делает, растирая затылок о стены, и натягивая взбесившимися пульсами-пульсарами, которые рвутся наружу куда-то в космос, резиновую белизну кожи. Её находят «сексуальной» с этой уродливой фиолетовой затрещиной на скуле и аляпистой мазнёй вместо рта, ей говорят, что кровь и слёзы ей очень к лицу, потому что с ними она не кажется пластмассовой, как манекены в магазинах, которым даже лица не потрудились нарисовать. С ними она цветная, тёплая и ощущается мягкой /пусть и камнями набита/. С ними иметь её веселее. И она ничего не может возразить на это, чувствуя только холодные и частые бусинки воды, падающие сверху на её недумающую голову, и горячий член, втиснутный между ног. Так контрастно.  
  
«Ничего личного, Рид, нихуя личного»  
  
Ничего. Нихуя. Личного. Рид. Ничего и…  
  
И вот оно. Вот же, чёрт возьми, оно, которое слезает второй кожей с горгоновой гадюки, отлепливается искусственным квадратиком синтетики от первых шейных позвонков, погребённых под желтизной коротких волос. Мэлори до идеальности-ломаности в позвоночнике разгибается, ибо наконец-то может себе позволить это, и мокро, удовлетворённо выдыхает на размягчённое, распаренное тело свою усталость. Улыбается. Контрольно перерезает горло этой самой улыбкой — она ждала лишь момента, чтобы сделать это.  
  
— Красивая татуировка, — произносит сквозь беспорядочные, сорванные в горле хрипы, обводя пальцами чёрный, точёный черепок с ветвистостью щупалец, тянущихся куда-то вниз. Прерывает точными фразами марафон порнушки, который, скорее всего, не оставил никого равнодушным в окружности других квартир. Её тоже. Её он, например, ровно разлиновал брусничным цветом и измазал в круглые пятна синяков по всему телу. — Давно с такой в Щ.И.Т принимают?  
  
Гадюки прекращают шипеть; у гадюк отрезаны головы и выдавлена из ядовитых мешочков вся дрянь. Гадюк как предмета самообороны больше не существует, существует только Язва с бледной, дешёвой, фальшивой золотистостью волос, вжатая лицом в подушку и навострившая поддетые жирком лопатки прямоперпендикулярно на Мэлори. Спина её, Язвы, подставлена как нельзя лучше для удара, и Рид не медлит, ударяет /фрейдовым томом по бугреватому затылку/. Нет вскрика, нет голоса, лишь всхлипнувшая дрожь поражённых миазмами извилин, вжавшихся в лобную кость спрессованным серым фаршем. Рид знает, что делать в таких ситуациях: не терять времени и не сожалеть. Щелчок наручников, обводящих кругами запястье Язвы и трубу батареи, раздаётся раньше, чем доктор успевает сбросить звенькающие суставами бёдра Мэлори с себя и приложить её хрупкой черепушкой о деревянность кроватной спинки в отместку за свою, поэтому всё, что может сделать милая-славная Язва, так это поднять, растягивая болючие стоны по горлу, круглую, пухлую задницу и вновь вжаться тазом в кровать, влажную от пота и смазки.  
  
Рид теряет к ней интерес мгновенно. Рид уходит в ванную, чтобы отмыться от солёного, обкончавшегося тела до того, как полностью голая Вельма Альцер начнёт покрывать её щедрым немецким матом, смешанным с редкими междометиями; соседи наверняка подумают, что к марафону порнушки прибавилось и смертоубийство с последующим расчленением, но плевать. Сначала она соскребёт с себя следы чужих зубов, а потом выскребет из неё, из докторши, всё то, что ей нужно. А нужно ей многое, начиная от документов, удостоверяющих личность, до сокровенных дневников уважаемой мисс Альцер, в которых подробно расписаны все её труды. В которых есть хоть какое-то упоминание о старине-Барнсе, ведь о нём Мэлори ещё не забыла; он снится ей в кошмарах.  
  
«Ну и как твоё ничего, Мэлори?» — как-нибудь поинтересуется Клинт через несколько месяцев после отставки. На фоне его голоса послышатся детские голоса, /на её фоне послышится язвочное нытье/ и Мэлори, сплошное душевное решето, улыбнётся — у него всё хорошо.  
  
«Как обычно. Пытаю агентов Гидры, прикованных к моей батарее. Ты?» — ответит буднично, выкрашивая ногти в плотную концентрацию красного на правой руке; выглядит кроваво и не так, как в стиле самой Мэлори.  
  
Впрочем, тогда всё будет не в стиле самой Рид: волосы, влажные и выкрашенные в бледную желтизну, будут скребать по шее и раздражать, как необычно, кожу, а она — рассматривать плоды своих рук. Кое-где затеряется одно белое, седое пятнышко, но не страшно, его не будет видно в скреплённой заколкой причёске.  
  
«Всё ещё поражаюсь твоему искромётному юмору», — оповестят её, как бы между прочим пригласив где-нибудь поговорить по душам (он уверен, что у обоих в этих самых душах накопилось слишком много барахла: у него это, например, тревога за безопасность тех, что близки, а у неё в роли этого самого «барахла» — Барнс. И она не может это объяснить; не хочет).  
  
Мэлори откажется. Клинт не обидится, но и настаивать больше не будет — спасибо ему за это, уж слишком многое ей нужно сделать за последнее воскресенье в  _своей_  жизни, прежде чем, как она и планировала, растаять худощавой зимой и впитаться сточной водой в нью-йорские канализации, слишком многое и…  
  
— Эй, что это там?  
  
Пахнет бензином. Спичками. И своими. Пахнет поспешностью, горящим телом и целой плеядой боли, запертой на ключ в квартире под самым небом, где-живёт-Рид, слишком знакомо дёргающая (она бы тоже так дёргала) руку в наручнике, сплавленном с батареями, кожей, бетоном. Она не выберется, как предсказывают зеваки на улице, дышащие вечером и дымом, она обгорит настолько, что её тело совсем-совсем никто не узнает, ибо оно чёрным осадком рассыпется прямо на чьих-то руках. Так и сообщат в новостях: пожар, пострадало столько-то и столько-то, погибла… одна? Боже, да, одна, других успели эвакуировать, а её вот нет; другие не были лишними, мешающими, а она вот — да. И боги, которые ранее испытывали её водой /прямо-таки, как в средневековье, когда через утопление выявляли степень «ведьмовства"/, убедившись в чём-то, решают кинуть её и в пламя, не иначе ведь. Огонь уничтожит то, что не уничтожила вода — в этом они союзники. А Рид, в свою очередь, горит хорошо и кричит хорошо, на все пять с плюсом баллов, потому как трещание айсбергов в её горле разносится по всему закату, и в тёмной пелене окон выглядит до охренительного натурально; в такую смерть сложно не поверить, ведь так?  
  
Полностью закрытая лицом чернотой /не хочет пугать обнажённым заборчиком зубов посторонних/, и передавливающая пальцами с красными ногтями ручку багажа, забранного из отеля, она говорит что-то типа совершенно слабое, практически болезненное и сдавленное:  
  
— Горит… почти что в одном месте.  
  
Ей с хмыком и с цинизмом отвечают:  
  
— Видимо, это персональное фаер-шоу, нет?  
  
И она не находит слов, чтобы вторить хоть что-то. И если боги хотят сыграть в партию, она вовсе не против. Она просто займёт место другой фигуры таким замечательным образом, чтобы никто этого не узнал, никто не заметил подмены. В конце концов, у неё просто нет выбора.  
  
Она сама себя его лишила.  
  


***


	7. 1.7: не в себе

***

  
  
Но…  
  
…никто (в действительности) не узнает, где-хохочут-мёртвые. Они ближе, чем кажется, и свободнее, чем хочется. Они кобальтовые ногти ломают о плоскости дверей, запечатанных шатко изнутри спичечного коробка комнаты мебельными руинами, олимпийской горой возвышающимися до самой стратосферы, обожжённой разноразмерными озоновыми дырами. Эти озоновые дыры везде (видимо, вошли в моду) и на её кругло выпирающих хребтах — тоже, они танцуют бензиновыми окружностями по кривизне позвоночника, вжатого в угол, и раскрашивают однотонной, одномерной болью её разум. Бабочно-однодневный разум, в котором она каждый божий вечер погибает смятыми крылышками в (не) своей квартире, в котором там же она и возрождается каждое чёртово утро. Но не в этот раз. Но не сейчас.   
  
Здесь дышится морозом и ласковой спиртной отравой, подбрасывающей искры в сердечные клапаны, в которых влажно и по-осеннему, разморенно хлюпает мокрота; у неё мокро в сердце и очень-очень тепло. По теории и гипотезам она не должна ощущать эту концентрацию солнц в одной солнечной системе (она же взорвётся, в конце-то концов, кровавым фейрверком на радость мёртвым) её грудной клетки, но по факту же и на практике… её ослепительно просвечивает насквозь огнями, и Джеймсу думается, что он может видеть её неоново-коралловые кости, затонувшие в целом озере серной кислоты. Ей же кажется, что она просто обязана прожечь его красную освежёванность губ кислотностью своих. Потому что пьяная и совсем не думает.  
  
Потому что ей до охренения и до безумства хочется заполнить себя хоть чем-то, даже если это хоть «что-то» будет похоже на грязь, на выблеванность посторонних мечтаний /она падальщица, ей совсем не страшно заразиться дрянью от чужих, рассыпанных в порошок грёз, умещающихся в один полиэтиленовый пакетик/ или на… язык незнакомца, пожалуй, утрамбовывающий её собственный до уровня промёрзших гланд. Воспалённых гланд. До одури знакомых гланд, твою мать.  
  
— Хватит, — видимо, он не разыскивает в её горле то, что ему поистине и до искристости вдоль позвоночника — жизненно — необходимо; оттесняет её безразлично к углам и квадратам, о которые она расшибётся затылком. Скоро. — Это паршиво кончится.  
  
 _Я-сверну-тебе-шею._  
  
Теплота же алкоголя, обещающая многое, нет, обещающая целый кусочек юга, выращенный миниатюрным оазисом среди бесплодной гнили, превращается в побочный зуд на разъеденных кислотой губах и испаряется машинным выхлопом в раскрытой геометрии заброшки. Джеймс считает её, кровоточащую в его убежище ярко и бурно, как половодная речка (и откуда в ней столько крови?), отравой до кончиков посиневших ногтей, а она же его (тоже считает) — интересным тепловым проводником, от которого можно зарядить разряженные под ноль батарейки нейронов. И тандем их иначе как паразитирующим и не назовёшь.  
  
— Тебя это  _так_  волнует? — надавливая на водянистую припухлость, зацветающую фиолетово на щеке, сцеживает с резцов яд, чтобы не хлебнуть его самой заодно, потому что не дурочка и умирать не хочет ещё лет десять точно.  
  
— Тебя — нет?  
  
— Я — тварь-пятиминутка. Естественно, меня не волнует. Я просто хочу.  
  
А потом о ней вспомнят на следующий — очередной — понедельник, выставив бесцветность её глаз, огранившую чёрные дыры зрачков, в фосфорицитном вестибюле, расположив её тринадцатой на параде покойников. Смехотворно.  _Тринадцатой_ , блять, что может быть лучше?  
  
 _хочу воспользоваться тобой, твоим телом, именем, существом, ты-не-против-я-надеюсь?_  
  
А она красивая, когда мёртвая и когда запечатана чёрно-белой фотографией в траурную рамку из посторонних взглядов-ножичков, легонько проезжающихся лезвием по её (теперь уже) бумажной монохромной коже, и простуженных фраз, посвящённых не ей и предназначенных, если честно, не для неё, но она не противится. Не кривится. Громко молчит из гробоподобного з _а_ мка собственных аллюзий, протестующе и упрямо не включая моторчик сердца, ведь он сдох вместе с ней, и вы, вообще-то, можете уже наконец отвалить, можете залить её Атлантическим океаном из собственного равнодушия, и ей тоже будет равнодушно.   
  
Бездушно.   
  
Слишком душно в проветренном зимним сквозняком взгляде Скалли Лесс, смотрящей на неё этими своими оливково-зелёными небулами /"ты такая глупая, прекращай, дурная, я сбила тебя на машине, а ты теперь ревёшь по мне, слабачка"/, и, кажется, когда она делает  _это_ , весь мир сжимается антидепрессантным мячиком до состояния, когда виновато. Виновато корчатся скелеты в розовых мешках кожи; виновато корчится… что-то в застеклённой грудной клетке, где ничего, совсем ничего не бьётся. Тупо болит замороженное мясо живота, в котором прорастает дикий-дикий шиповник среди сугробов белой пыльцы — одиночество. Оно ягодками своими красными напоминает диаметрально ровные пробоины от пуль, и впору сказать, что Рид чувствует себя именно застреленной, а не зажаренной. На поражение. В сердце.  
  
«Хочешь поиграть в подружек?» — спесиво, с несправедливой колкостью поинтересуется как-нибудь, специально втравливая скалливскую уверенность в сердечную норку, где у неё и так предостаточно битого бутылочного стекла, одолженного для создания поблёскивающей каймы её радужек.  
  
«Нет», — односложным ответом прозвучит в её сторону, в тёплую-тёплую звёздную ночь, где из холодного только Мэлори и её пассивная агрессия на весь белый/чёрный (сейчас же ночь и кровь, в самом деле) свет.  
  
«Хочешь же, тащишься за мной драным хвостом, девочка. Я слишком стара для «дружбы». Я слишком не хочу твоих проблем»  
  
Это чистая истина, истина в том, что она этого не оценит — микроатомных взрывов прозрачных слёз, которые дождевым потоком пробарабанят по крышке гроба — она себя до нервозности, до болящей облупленности знает. Не то чтобы Рид была сухой сукой, не делающей исключений даже после официальной констатации смерти, но просто… не оценит и всё тут, потому что так проще не сходить с пути и с ума, между прочим, тоже. Ей не тепло, ей не нужна чужая (брось, совсем не чужая, практически ведь сестринская, близнецовая; близнецы чувствуют друг друга) тоска, потому как и своей — слишком — много. Она предпочитает душить эту тварь, тоску, что окопалась глубоко в ней невыводимой заразой, несмываемым чёрным пятном и никогда не затягивающейся стигматой, костлявостью пальцев и кислотностью мыслей, нежели проглаживать её окровавленными пальцами, лаская и развивая её в себе, поэтому…  
  
Поэтому, Скалли, проваливай из меня, меня чересчур нет, чтобы реагировать, как это делают все живые, подобные тебе, на твои могильные, бр-р, слёзы, солонящие почву и солонящие заодно и меня в гробу. Про-/что-то идёт не так/ва-ли… Боже. Спасибо за цветы. Правда, спасибо. Ты выводишь их прямо в клумбе моей грудной клетки; они не прогреют околевшие кости, но всё же.  
  
Но всё же…  
  
Но всё же они, промозглые, теплолюбивые бутончики, заменившие кровеносную систему своими путанными корневищами, как и было предсказано Рид, ничего не меняют. Штампованные бумаги листопадом продолжают сыпаться-сыпаться-сыпаться на мигреневые, не защищённые касками головы, а декабрь размашисто вытаптывает резиновыми шагами незамёрзшие, плюсовые лужи, в которых город отражается потемневшей и рябой фотографией — статично. Не динамично. Совсем-совсем не различно, и здесь так легко прикинуться дурой или ещё кем-то полезным /во имя (своих) шкурных интересов/. Возможно, не принадлежащих Рид, потому что её шкура обезвожилась, самовоспламенилась и распалась на молекулы под действием высоких температур и бензина… и одной горящей спички; возможно, кого-то другого, кто очень любит тянуть за ниточки и вешать на эти ниточки трупы, как новогодние игрушки на ёлку. А возможно, того, кто очень. хочет. жить. Того (той?), чьё имя ужами шелестит и шипит, распирая изнутри черепные, закальценированные и запломбированные во всех трещинах кости и чёрными лентами подныривая под воспалённые извилины, в которых по болячке на каждую — А л ь ц е р. Она — самая смертельная и неизлечимая болячка для Рид. Она очень хотела жить, кто бы не?  
  
Альцер хамит в ней и ей брехливой дрянью, переругиваясь шумно и до последнего, до победного и до конечного всплеска крови в зауженных, заутюженных горячим пламенем артериолах; Альцер изводит её тем, что жжёт в ней перегнившую и хрустящую осеннюю листву, не убранную почему-то в полиэтиленовые мешки, и коптит её изнанку чёрным дымом. Мэлори задыхается (в гробу/в чужой коже/в мире, где нет её). Мэлори выплёвывает асфальтно-серые грозди собственных внутренностей в воронку туалета и думает, что у неё серьёзные проблемы с какой-то там из систем, давясь привкусом пережаренного мяса на собственных губах, подбитых у самых краешков неисправной сухостью — такое не прикрыть бардовым слоем помады.   
  
Проклятая Язва сеет в её неплодородной почве внутреннего мира целое поле кровавых маргариток, сочащихся кислой сукровицей и, как бы то не было печально, изживающих маленькие точечки солнца, посаженные чудотворными ладонями Скалли. Рид гниёт изнутри и дышит сквозь барьеры маскарадных масок. Рид совсем-совсем не идут очки.  
  
— Доктор Альцер, — приветствуют её, и Рид с трудом за ноль целых две десятых секунды заставляет себя отреагировать на своё новое имя, прогорая изнутри с интенсивностью адовых котлов, в которых когда-нибудь она захлебнётся пузырящимся маслом. И это «когда-нибудь» слишком отчётливо скребёт её пятки носками солдатских ботинок, наступая на них. — Добро пожаловать.  
  
Кап-кап, кап-кап — то ли чьи-то слёзы, разбиваясь миниатюрными волнами о засохшие корочки ран, раздражают новенькие язвы, раскрывшиеся на обратной стороне прикусанных щёк, то ли воск её лица плавится под световым напором в двести двадцать вольт слишком явно, стекая по шейным сухожилиям; она отчётливо и слишком старательно нервирует устья своих разогретых вен, географически расположенных на острых запястьях, прекрасно понимая как чудн _о_  сама по себе выглядит, расчёсывая до красного кисти рук. Красное перекидывается ровными тонкими отрезками и на костяшки пальцев, холодных и влажных, как подтаявшие льдышки, красное захватывает всё больше и больше площади мрамора её кожи с точными чёрными прожилками капилляров — всё слишком и неправильно-насыщенно багровеет, будто бы в доказательство её виновности и причастности… к чему-нибудь.   
  
К собственной живучести, например, ей ведь дьявольски, по-другому и не скажешь, везёт не стать новым солнцем, не справившимся с собственным сиянием. Мэлори осторожна. Мэлори не сияет (сейчас) ни глазами, ни снежностью седины, которую закрасила не слишком-то и старательно. Мэлори улыбается странно, стягивая разрезы век в одну сплошную линию, обозначая в уголках надломленные жасминовые ветки-морщинки, стремящиеся к виск _а_ м, и всё-таки надеясь на то, что никто не подозревает, как действительно должна улыбаться доктор Вельма Альцер /сгоревшая вместо неё/. Её это волнует подводными землетрясениями. Её это до ледяного штыря в спине… пугает.  
  
Но Мэлори может не беспокоится: никто не знает.  
  
Никто не узнает, где-хохочут-мёртвые? Ну нет, это совсем из другой оперы, поставленной года три назад, не раньше.  
  
«Стабилизировать, вернуть человеческий облик, развить навыки коммуникации с другими. Изучить способности, устранить недостатки, расширить возможности. Он должен быть полезен».  
  
Сейчас им обоим до болезненных мозолей на зрачках ничего не кажется, ибо блядово-розовая феечная пыльца, влитая в загустевшие группы крови и Джеймса, и Мэлори, прекращает своё замечательное действие, оставляя в качестве побочного эффекта горечный сок, ополоснувший ощутимо миндалины и разъевший заживо целый выводок естественных бабочек. Рид, ст _о_ ит её вылинявшим радужкам распечатать и разгадать в остриженности, побритости и в прокалённой тридцати пяти градусным морозом отрешённости молчаливого бродягу, белой дымкой прокоротившего дыхания коптит стеклянность стен, вжимаясь неосознанно в каменистость собственных склепов спиной, плечами и рёбрами; он до пугающего  _не_  дышит, потому как вместо дыхательной системы у него два вакуума, заполненных порошковостью звёзд и инородностью электронных импульсов.   
  
Джеймс состоит из них, если быть точнее, из них и на процентов восемьдесят из усмирительных, успокоительных, болеутолительных препаратов, вкаченных в него на добровольно-принудительной основе. Он не идёт даже на минимальный контакт, как скажут ей доверительно, он к чертям проглотит (откусит?) язык, когда им так срочно понадобится его голос, чтобы нащупать точки (экстремума и) соприкосновений. Он смотрит на неё с северо-ледовитым безразличием и в его взоре темно, как на океанском дне, неузнаваемо, непросвечиваемо и плавают глубоководные уродливые рыбы, которым никогда-никогда лучше не всплывать, которые кормятся, вообще-то, такой вот неудавшейся падалью как Рид-доктор-Альцер. Рыба бьёт хвостом по закрашенным тиной камням. Ощутимо.  
  
— Тот человек, — он обращается к ней осознанно и сам, но с заметным дефицитом раздражительности на внешние факторы. Он с промозглой усталостью смежает мягкие веки перед расплывающимся озёрной рябью взглядом, ведь его крученные проволочки извилин никак и до сих пор не могут связать причину со следствием, а ещё эту комнату с краснотой коротких ногтей, попеременно продавливающих мягкую пластмассу стола. — Вы сказали ему, что я мёртв. Зачем.  
  
И она ответит ему, не может не ответить, потому что на неё смотрит он и  _они_ , как ответила бы истинная Язва, вся склеенная влажной плёнкой стрессового пота:  
  
— Для повышения эффективности вашей реабилитации, мистер Барнс, — вспомни меня. Мне надо, чтобы ты вспомнил меня, ведь мы в таком дерьмище сейчас с тобой, а я понятия не имею, что делать дальше. Мне нужна помощь, мне нужен ты и твои алкогольные замороженные люди. Пожалуйста. Хоть что-нибудь; они скоро меня заподозрят, заподозрят ошибки в моей актёрской игре. А я даже сценарии не читала, Барнс, только исследовательские работы и литературные крики на докторских губах, поедаемые огнём на этаже, находящимся под самым небом. — Это сделано только для вас и ради… вас.  
  
 _И это всё?_  — прочитается немо на щебневом дне его взбаламученного взгляда.  
  
 _И это всё,_  — безмолвно прозвучит в ответ.  
  
 _Это-всё-то-для-чего-нас-обоих-убили-раздели-разбили, ты можешь в это поверить?_  
  
Но эти безгласые крики, целые штормовые предупреждения, запрятанные и сплюснутые между декоративных камней, вымостивших длинные дорожки, ведущие в Марианские впадины, не накатятся на его плечи даже пологим, таким неопасным гребнем волны, в котором если и пожелать — не утонешь и не захлебнёшься, не нахлебаешься заражённо-кристальной воды; но вряд ли он вообще может и хочет хоть кому-то и во что-то верить, потому как совершенно не принимает факт постоянного нахождения самого себя под наблюдением краснющих от недосыпа глаз, впирающихся в него сквозь деформированные зрачки видеокамер, находящихся кривыми уродцами по углам периферии его сознания. Он совершенно не принимает себя в золотом сечении комнат, сменяющих друг друга со скоростью цивилизаций, восстающих из праха и в прах уходящих, выплывающих из угловатости сознания дифференцированными воспоминаниями и проваливающихся в воздушные мёртвые петли амнезии.  
  
Именно поэтому, из-за непринятия (себя и других), наверное, в следующий вторник он ослепляет своих надзирателей путём выкорчёвывания железных суставов камер из стен, будто бы вырывая те самым глазные шарики из отверстий, ведущих прямо к главному центру, прямо к самому мозгу. Джеймс даже не старается не казаться виноватым и смахнуть всё на срывы, привычные для тех, кому на протяжении нескольких десятилетий прожаривали в радиоактивной микроволновке хитроскрученные вселенные мокро-асфальтового цвета; с жаропониженным протестом губы кривит, когда они замечают поломку оборудования и неисправности в звуковой системе. Никто наконец-то не видит и не слышит его, не сканирует проценты кожного покрова, хорошо видного утром и вечером.  
  
Хорошо видного прямо сейчас для неё, узкой проталинкой света, зимнего, не греющего, трещащего от мутного волнения в цоколе старых ламп, проскальзывающей на запретную территорию, где совсем-совсем нет прогресса, реакции и источников освещения. Есть только он. И его неоспоримое желание если не переломать, то точно хотя бы выкривить каждый докторский позвоночник в этой замкнутой, безвыходной (безысходной?) системе Щ.И.Т.а. Она такая неосторожная, бледная. Она в самом деле считает его  _не врагом_ , пусть и в грудине печёным яблоком сморщивается сердечная мышца от мыслей собственной ошибочности на его счёт.  
  
— Я помню тебя, — размазать её по стенам вытянутой площадью спины для него не составляет никаких трудностей, он выжигает на её обсушенных губах клейма своими этими диковатыми обрывками слов. Обвиняющими, максимально приближенными если не к бешенству, то точно к… тому, от чего рыбьи кости встают поперёк горла и кошки заводятся над диафрагмой, чтобы потрепать когтями мясной поролон, удивительно хорошо сопряжённый с эмоциональным фоном. — Ты с ними.  
  
— Хреново помнишь, — цепляясь припадочно трясущимися пальцами за железные пластины, зажавшие сдвинутыми рельсами её путеводную (кислородную) нить горла, соединённую напрямую с лёгкими, сипит она, вставая на самые краешки пальцев ног, чтобы не отключиться от нехватки воздуха в ту же секунду. — Я сама по себе, знаешь ли. Мёртвая, гнию в могиле по милости тех, кто прививает тебе пацифизм.  
  
 _Неудачно, видимо._  
  
Мэлори чувствует, кожей чувствует и чем-то внутренним, колотящимся в ней кровавым молоточком, как от него отделяется ломкая и заиндевелая корочка сомнения — её легко заметить в контуре мигающего света из коридорчика, достигающего их обоих сквозь разомкнутые челюсти автоматических дверей. Её также легко растопить, надавив тёплыми пальцами на нетёплые плечи и шею, но только не на ту руку, что гремящим металлоломом пытается пережать её все артерии, которые существуют в её фальсифицированном, ложном организме, замаскированном под чужой. Только сейчас Барнса колет мнимое узнавание, пробивающееся сквозь неподдельную (у Язвы, вот чудо, такие же лужевые капельки вместо радужек) склеру её глазных орбиталей, по которым кружатся-кружатся-кружатся тёмные карликовые планеты, едва-едва освещённые Солнцем.   
  
Мэлори облизывает губы, к которым сквозь тёмную ткань укрытия-прикрытия пробивается незабываемый привкус железа, легко воспламеняющегося спирта и немножко послевкусия, оставшегося от их персональных пятниц, в которых он не был для неё убийцей, а она не была для него восковой куклой, конечности которой легко и мягко гнутся под воздействием грубой силы. Его попускает, в раздутых, воспалённых зрачках, стремящихся утопить её, Рид, в своей глубоководности и сожрать хищностью уродливых чудовищ, утихают шторма. Океан просветляется, но совсем не просвечивается. Света нет не только в нём, но и снаружи, в коридорах, затопляемых быстро ногами охраны.  
  
У них (опять) нет времени. У Мэлори, которая не Мэлори, которая не должна плотниться так близко к обесчеловеченному существу с цикличной амнезией, находится что-то такое разумное в закромах придушенного сознания, лишённого кислорода лишь на половину, отчего она как-то совсем бесстрашно лезет к нему той рукой в карман, которая не старается ослабить давку на горло. Лезет, чтобы всунуть маленькую, такую потрёпанную бумажку с его лицом и ещё одним, абсолютно лишённую для него смысла. Пока лишённую.   
  
«Подумай об этом прежде, чем вновь захочешь убить меня»  
  
«Откуда это у тебя?»  
  
«Украла. Вернёшь ему сам. Когда выберемся»  
  
И он отпускает её, когда приказывают, и не сопротивляется, когда выламывают корневище локтевых костей, чтобы обездвижить. И он дышит так бешено и почти что отчаянно, что самой Мэлори, уводимой в сторону, в свет, в безопасность, становится… боже мой, так страшно. Впервые за долгое время. Впервые ей не плевать.   
  
И она напишет в отчёте неуверенной рукой, что пациент полностью управляем и даже находит в себе попытки противостоять застаревшим программам, не отпускающим его с поводка.  
  
И ровно через день он (?) свернёт шею первому доктору. Но мисс Альцер /она должна быть на том месте/ об этом не узнает.   
  
Всё ведь идёт по плану.   
  


***


	8. 1.8: меня жрут чёрные дыры

***

  
  
Сладко.  
  
Сладко до заламинированных сахаром в причудливые рафинированные кубы внутренностей, поражённых чёрными обугленными ранами, не смываемыми ни водой, ни временем. Сладко до лакричных, скрученных в своеобразную вязь извилин и тёплых прожилок патоки, проступающих в колдобинах изуродованного, расцветшего мясными бутонами роз разума, пересыщенного радиоактивным воздействием реальности и вероятностей. Сладко, наконец, до шестигранных кристалликов навата, забившихся глубоко в артерии и пузырьки альвеол: здесь всё такое вязкое, липкое и десертное; здесь все и всё спят в нездоровой, диабетовой коме, покрытые тонкими плёнками липучего, сиропчатого пота, засахаренные в собственном соку, как новогодние полосатые карамельки, глазуревые пряничные домики, у которых вскрытость вен заменяется переизбытком клубничного джема в начинке. Такое просто грех не выставить на кондитерскую витрину разделочного стола и не продать размягчённые дрёмой тушки первому попавшемуся каннибалу-сладкоежке. Каннибал-сладкоежка, однако, носит красное и чёрное, украшенное символикой морских чудищ.  
  
— Они могут устроить саботаж; начать задумываться о… неправильных вещах. Как тогда.  
  
Солнечный свет как повод для жизни; реальность как инсулин, вколотый за секунду до…  
  
— Не могут. Достаточно просто не позволять им этого — думать. По крайней мере, своей головой, — солнечный свет неожиданно оказывается глазастой, недышащей лампой над операционным столом, в её звездчатых, расползающихся иголками в разные стороны зрачках совсем не читается жалость.  
  
И вместо ответа — многослойное, полифонное и пропечатывающееся на внутренних стенках черепа «хрусть-хрусть». Хрусть-хрусть, которое подразумевает под собой звук отвинченной от шейных суставов головы, стянутой с жилистых плеч легко и шурупом вынутой из ребристого паза, и звук этот, стоит сказать, наслаивается влажными кафельными квадратами на продрогшие, не обогретые кипятковыми трубами стены, в замкнутости которых совсем. ничего. не слышно. Только разбитость опустошённых черепушек (такую разбитость обычно кличут не иначе как «вдребезги») прокатывается одинокими головами-мячиками /для гольфа/ с периодичностью в несколько дней от точки А к точке Б, конечной, оканчивающейся пышным сонным садом спящих с открытыми глазами лиц; через некоторые из них, обтёртых аспидовыми подпалинами, пробиваются долговязыми ростками терракотовые спицы арматур, как-то по-извращенски заменяющие собой могильные цветы у надгробий. Может, это и правильнее. Экономичнее, ведь тупые железки, полноценные в своей ржавчине и остроте, совсем-совсем не нуждаются в поливе, внимании и наблюдении, но в то же время они всегда будут готовы к новым соцветиям черепов у самого корневища. Постоянство.  
  
Все спят в этом постоянстве.  
  
Все смеются в этой костяной, гранитовой реальности, но только не Мэлори, нет, только не Рид с её постоянной бессонницей, грызущей её под подбородком и выковыривающей из неё зубами помятые рёбра, спрятанные в подарочной упаковке из кожи, ведь она, Мэлори же, — очередной лунатик, лунная марионетка, сидящая на крышах слишком опасно и обтрепетаемая декабрём и срывами. Срывами, которые сорвут её с пологих пирамидок тех самых крыш, по которым она бродит и гуляет, на которых оставляет жёсткими ботинками красные ребристые следы, заключающие в себе свой личный лабиринт, ведущий прямо в батутистую пропасть и насыщенную терпкостью пустоту. Всё. Мэлори, наконец, срывается в самую-самую бездну, огранённую космическими туманностями опалов и неуверенным ультрамарином зимних закатов. Ей здесь даже нравится.  
  
 _Они хотят сделать его полезным, вот чёрт_ , — настывшая, арктическая дрожь разрушающихся ледников стекает ощутимо вниз по тонкой застёжке позвоночника, задевая потоком чувствительность кожи, которая, в свою очередь, наряжается в белые бисеринки мурашек. Остаётся нерастаявшим напряжением где-то у поясницы, вминаясь в костлявость блёклой плоти так, что становится тесно, тревожно и болезненно в самом нутре; так, что нутро замерзает и его можно разогреть только в сломанной микроволновке чувств, которые, увы, слишком в убытке, чтобы ими так транжирно распоряжаться. Мэлори и не распоряжается, не имеет на это право. Мэлори всё понимает и заблаговременно ставит себе точный диагноз без врачей и анализов: она дохнет /от нервозов, кошмаров, отчётливых сердечных перестуков/. Самым настоящим образом дохнет, ведь ей кислород жизненно необходим, как и любому существу, напичканному плотью и кровью, но здесь же, в забетонированном бункере для избранных, увы, его совсем немного и хватает лишь на пару свободных, полногрудных вздохов, а дальше же… приходится давится, скрестись по стенам и глотать обезвоздушные обмороки, уходящие корнями в летаргию. Она уходит в летаргию. Она часто ловит себя на мысли, что бабочки её, значительно подпорченные в крылышках бездушностью электрических ламп накаливания, всё чаще и чаще выбираются из плоского живота, чтобы полетать разноцветными кайфами под самым потолком, прячась за хромовыми вспышками от переизбытка глаз.  
  
 _Мне можно довериться, мне можно поверить — я такая же не (за)конченная, как и ты._  
  
На каждую бабочку по своей достойной лампочке — на каждого смертника по своей личной смерти. У неё, у Мэлори Рид, вот, например, уже есть  _её смерть_ , её постоянный источник тревожного негатива (а негатива ли?), проявляющего на остатке её лица, не затянутого смолистым чехлом, становые трещинки, рискующие каждую минуту разойтись шире в кровяных полыньях, заполненных до критического ледяной кашей. Её смерть /до ужасного смешно/ носит пластмассовую и бликующую в отсветах, совсем не греющую рубашку пациента и бейджик на сердце, всунутый между полыхающей грудиной и эластичным прозрачным покрытием, заметно размякшим.  
  
И у них, надо сказать, ничего не меняется и, может, оно и к лучшему. Они по-прежнему часто молчат, продолжают молчать в унисон, как тогда, несколько месяцев назад, подтаявшие и оттаявшие немного от спиртовых реакций, разогревающих кровь в венах, но только теперь… ждут, наверное, чего-то друг от друга. Она, если честно, ждёт того, что у него опять перемкнёт в мозгах и свихнётся всё в сторону разрывов, расколов и микровзрывов; он же ждёт щелчков спусковых крючков и момента истины. Пока что её кусочек, кусочек истины, потёртой сепией прогревается в его ладонях, но… ничего более. Она не ворошит в руинах обрушившейся памяти ничего такого, от чего бы в глазах гирлянды лампочек зажглись, однако даёт повод своим существованием не сворачивать по докторской шее каждый день.  
  
«Зачем тебе это?»  
  
«У меня нет особого выбора, знаешь ли. Либо так, либо, — усмехается, оттягивая х/б ткань от переносицы и показывая хрупкую, ледянистую ажурность вен под кожей, показывая  _свою_  кожу, — так»  
  
Так-чтобы-меня-сожгли-повторно. По-настоящему.  
  
Мэлори затягивается понадёжнее и потуже в синтетическую пыль собственной брони, пахнущей аэропортами, пробниками отельного мыла и детонирующим спокойствием, запасы которого так ничтожны малы. Мэлори также покрепче прихлопывает в себе крышку террариума, перешедшего к ней от бывшей владелицы вместе со всеми лоснящимися и цветными ленточками гадюк и ужей, шипящими в ней монотонно и равномерно о том, что, вообще-то, это абсолютно и в корне ненормально, ненормально то, с какой наплевательностью она принимает факт своего  _не_ существования и его всё-ещё-нестабильности, хорошо припорошенной целым градом, состоящим из стабилизаторов настроения, дозированных по пилюлям и кругляшкам. Но змеи неправы. Но змеи дальше своего поросшего зеленцой серпентария ничегошеньки не видят и не различают, потому и не понимают (её, его, их общие мотивы примиряться к кособокими грехам по дантовским кругам ада) и, на самом-то деле, привыкнуть к этому /к нему/ даже легче, чем думалось, скажем… несколько лет/месяцев/дней назад. Смешно: Рид  _привыкает_  к своей потенциальной смерти и даже, кажется, улыбается ему иногда. За маской доктора Язвы это, конечно же, совсем и совсем не видно, не заметно лишний раз расфокусированному глазу, (но ему заметно, всегда). Так, как надо.  
  
— Что… что вы делаете? — она попадает в абсолютный эмоциональный штиль всех тех, кто её окружает; она слишком громкая для остывшего декабря, замурованного под трёхслойным ледяным полем. Мэлори, отдирая за спиной от пальцев заусеницы, не понимает ситуации, возведённой в кубическую степень абсурда. Она так явно пахнет страхом. — Вы хоть понимаете, чем это чревато?  
  
 _Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать._  
  
— Будьте покойны, док, — дрейфующая планета в лице Адама Стикса останавливается у рассеянной накипи звёзд, которую сейчас и представляет из себя Мэлори, перетянутая по нервозным швам так, что и пошевелиться страшно — лопнут нитки, и она вывалится несвязной требухой разоблачения кому-нибудь под ноги. Под ноги Адама Стикса, следующего за ней гильотиной шаг в шаг. — Это всего лишь одна из запланированных процедур, разве вы не в курсе, доктор Альцер? Разве вам не был выдан план работы?  
  
— Конечно… в курсе, — она запинается о бордюр собственной лжи, так явно, чёрт возьми, так… так непростительно, что в горящие котлы Адама и смотреть страшно: она уже видит, как кипит в них розовым мясом с отходящей от костей (змеиной) шкуркой, готовящимся на костре для ведьм. — Но разве это не создаст определённые трудности?  
  
— Не создаст, — с осмыслением, с какой-то подводностью айсбергов отвечает он ей. — Мы хотим раскрыть глубину его возможностей и потенциала, для того чтобы знать, каким образом влиять на эту самую «глубину». Не создать «определённые трудности». Как видите, мы пошли ему на уступки, убрав камеры из его зоны комфорта /по вашему совету, док/. Теперь его очередь выполнять наши условия, — дрейфующая планета как-то неожиданно превращается в одну сплошную вспухшую чёрную дыру, затягивающую вышеупомянутую накипь звёзд в своё безвоздушье взгляда, в котором в мёртвых петлях улыбаются такие вот, как и сама Мэлори. Покойники, покинувшие этот мир не до конца. — Займите своё место. Живо.  
  
И она замолкает. И она занимает (своё (?) место), слушаясь и надламывая через силу кости, и ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как наблюдать за ним, за Джеймсом, и за его повреждёнными движениями, выполненными на механизме, скорее, и инстинктах, нежели выведенными расчётами и навыками. Мэлори смотрит на него сквозь колкость начерниленных ресниц. Не может смотреть иначе; ей тошно, стыдно почему-то и совестно перед ним. Перед его этим «я-не-хочу-быть-монстром».  
  
«Они хотят меня переделать. Во что?», — спросит как-то, не заражая цоколи электричеством — так проще думается, яснее, ибо в неяркой монохромности нет отвлекающих факторов, но есть лишь серость и ничего более, та самая стабильная серость, в которой проще всего спрятать свои  _нестабильности_  — и не заражая её лёгкие нервозными выдохами. Знает, что она всё ещё не может  _так_  просто и с ним, пугается, может, а может чего и похуже, но Баки не лезет в это, в её прогоревшие, абсолютно обесцвеченные теплицы внутренностей. Ему и своих обрушенных угольных шахт вполне и вполне достаточно; он задыхается сам в себе и еле держится, чтобы не разодраться, не разделиться на два, а в ней его раздерёт (это точно и) подавно. Осторожные. Абсолютно не свои.  
  
«В нормального гражданина своей страны… полезного гражданина, — ответит Мэлори, скрипнув задеревенелой душой где-то под рёбрами и участив сердцебиение до ненормальной, совершенно необоснованной аритмии. — Они хотят тебя перевербовать, Джеймс».  
  
Это видно: Рамлоу вступает в садистскую игру первее. И Джеймсу стоит отдать должное, ибо он, оказывается, монстр настолько, насколько они все: на вынужденные пятьдесят процентов, вживлённые внутривенно и против воли, потому как первую партию автоматной очереди из костяшковых ударов, приходящихся по просвечивающим под кожей рёбрам, острооскольчатым, сжимающимся и разжимающимся челюстям и вдолбленным в плечи штыкам ключиц, он пропускает. Получает по этим же самым гнущимся под давлением рёбрам, челюстям и ключицам вполне немилосердно и без намёка на видимость тренировочного боя, ведь, как и сказал Адам, они хотят познать «глубину» и хлебнуть этой самой глубины из его океанов по самые рвущиеся глотки. Ну-ну, глупые, океанскую воду, вообще-то, пить не рекомендуется, вы знаете? Не знаете, никто не знает, Мэлори тоже, которая, вся обтянутая мышечным параличом, еле дышит и ждёт момента Х, точку невозврата или личностный апокалипсис, способный разнести на куски всё то нормальное, человеческое и человечное, что в нём есть. Что есть в Джеймсе. А оно есть, это точно, он ведь может ответить, может размазать тонкие губы красными пятнами по черепным костям, может… чёрт возьми, она действительно знает, на что он способен (и это ей подскажут не только все отчёты, бумаги, документы, приготовленные для доктора Альцер, но и… чутьё, наверное).  
  
И кровь теплится, скворчит на его серой имитации руки. И сквозь водяной слой чёрного стекла, способный порваться и покрыться дырками от прикосновения пальцев, кажется, можно увидеть, что Рамлоу коралловые зубы скалит, обтираясь лопатками о матрацы, белые-белые, как в психушке. Безопасные, вот смешно, чтобы ни у кого не было возможности размозжить другому череп о безмолвность бетона и конструкции, впаянной в камень и заменяющей Щ.И.Т.у скелет. Брок хребтом полосует эти самые конструкции, накреняя свою собственную немного набок, чтобы уберечь лобные кости от рифлёных пальцев, сжатых в кулак, и, да, Брок умеет уклоняться и бить — этого у него не отнимешь и никак не умалишь в этом его достоинства, но Брок по-человечному эластичен в резине мышц и кипячён в кровяных артериях, снабжающих его тело полезным элементами, топливом и адреналином, прожёгшим нутро насквозь, как искры - динамитный фитиль, и, что ж, именно из-за взрывов в рамлоувских установках его так люто срывает со всех цепей /как самого бешеного волчару на свете/ и вышвыривает за фоторамки всякого контроля ситуации. Ведь Зимний, это же, чёрт возьми, тот самый Зимний, калёный свинцом и вылепленный, словно гипсовый слепок, из загустевшей крови, оббитый и обтёртый приказами, сейчас упрямится, сукин сын, хренача мимо. Но кто-то же из них двоих должен бить в цель, верно?  
  
…кто-то же из них двоих должен выйти героем из этой щекотливой ситуации, верно[2]? И, конечно же, это будет не она, трусливая дрянь, вымолившая свою жизнь, растоптанную, размазанную яичным желтком по полу чужими ботинками, потому как ей предоставлена более тривиальная роль. Роль целого ничего, вмещающего в себя все грани паскудства, на которое даже его собственному (паскудству) смотреть если не омерзительно, то точно паршиво, тянуще где-то в предсердии. Она такая сама по себе — паршивая и во все тяжкие для своего эмоционального и физического состояния (была), и её хочется яро выблевать из себя и смыть в воронке унитаза, утопить её, чтобы не царапала этой обвиняюще-апатичной рыбизной взгляда. Сглатывает. Всё взрывается за их спинами по велению кнопки, продавленной под подушкой измазанного в порох пальца, и никто, совсем никто не выживает. Кроме неё, неё и синдрома Марии-Антуанетты, который, кстати, ей очень к лицу. К её бескровному, мёртвому лицу.  
  
Солнышко в животе воспаляется и разрастается до размеров сверхновой, грозящейся всмятку раздавить зажатые в корсете рёбер лёгкие, а морская муть, поднятая волнением у самого песчаного берега, выплёскивается пенящимися каплями прямо в глаза. Барнса очередной удар выводит из игры на несколько продольных секунд, долбящихся в его щепках костяшек, налитых цветом давленой брусники, и, безусловно, такой расклад игры никак не способствует «стабилизации пациента», ради которой некая доктор Альцер прибыла из самой Германии. В эту минуту она, кстати, кусает губы до мясных лохмотьев, до поганых прожилок тёплой и влажной соли, вылезшей наружу. Она не дышит и не глотает, её дыхалка заблокирована настоящим обвалом ощущений, а канальчик горла иссушен до самого дна. Рид едва ли понимает, что в метре от неё находится Рамлоу, оттеснённый от неё архитектурностью стен, непронициаемостью стекла и собственной незаинтересованностью к внешнему миру, и что этот самый Рамлоу так же не знает, как звучит голос настоящей Альцер, но зато знает, как он звучит у Мэлори Рид, сыгравшей в ящик. Когда же понимает, через силу заставляет себя остаться на месте. Адам принимает её состояние оцепенения за заинтересованность к шоу. Втесняется в её личное пространство, отвлекая её от момента, когда в Барнсе прекращается Барнс.  
  
— Вы хорошо постарались, доктор. Признаться, я даже удивлён таким результатам, — прекрати жрать меня, ебучая чёрная дыра, я ведь улыбаюсь тебе только с мыслью о том, что посмакую твоё горло. Потом. — С вашим появлением у него всё меньше бесконтрольных припадков и всё больше желания с нами контактировать. Это прорыв, если учитывать… его долгую обособленность от людей.  
  
Но ведь в нём успокоительного на литров пять больше, чем крови, коллега. Но ведь это нечестно — принимать его вживлённое безразличие за согласие. Но коллега не слышит, микроволнует дыханием её жёлтую макушку и отступает от ридовской орбиты, оставляя в её звёздной системе лишь огрызки и обломки. Привычно.  
  
Необычно.  
  
Видеть на нём столько крови вместо дорожной пыли.  
  
И наблюдать Рамлоу с намятыми боками и помятым чувством собственного достоинства.  
  
И…  
  
Быть свидетельницей того, как белый кафель раковины, разрисованный абстрактными красными пятнами, разлетается с лёгкостью детского конструктора прямо у её подкашивающихся ног. Конечно же, сквозь звуковую изоляцию стен не слышен визг камня о камень, а ей вот, стоящей в нескольких метрах от него, по коже которого разлиты овальнообразные красные разводы крови и синяков, не покрытых бездушностью пластмассового материала, — слышно, слышно до громовых прострелов в ушных раковинах.  
  
— Руки, Барнс.  
  
Он замечает её в отражении зеркала, подрагивающую нервно и облизанную коридорным светом, зажавшую между пальцами пистолет, говорящий своим видом слишком красноречиво. Замечает поздно, чтобы придумать оправдание.  
  
Всё так интересно повторяется.

 

***


	9. 1.9: он, она

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Барнс-левша — мой хэд.

***

  
  
Они вернулись к (почти что) самому началу: кто-то из них в кого-то целится, кто-то из них стреляет первее. У Барнса несмываемая отрешённость на дне плохо различимых радужек, у Мэлори самая горючая-горькая осторожность, не позволяющая сдвинуть суставы ступней к нему, застревает промеж всех костей.  
  
 _Прошу, не пугай меня, не пугай, я же ведь, нахер, ничего не понимаю._  
  
Она, кажется, слишком поторопилась с тезисами, аргументами и выводами на его счёт. Она, кажется, вообще с ним самим поторопилась, как-то расслабившись незаметно в плотных пластах парализующего Ледовитого, полного голодных касаток и китов океана, за что и… поплатилась, наверное, липкой корочкой страха, стянувшей блёклую кожу на бугорках позвонков наледью. Рид глотает промедлительно неприятную колючку, вспарывающую её саму по внутренним, таким слабым швам, держащимся только лишь на обещаниях, данных самой себе в пьяном, давнем бреду, и на похеренном чувстве самоконтроля, разваливающемся взорванным небоскрёбом где-то у позвоночника. Никакого самоконтроля, чёрт, ничего похожего на хоть какую-то собранность; она не под контролем, и он, кстати, тоже /о, бабочка-альбиноска, о чём же ты думала, решив помочь чудовищу? Только аналогичное чудовище на это способно; ты чудовище, Рид? /. Мэлори задерживает в нерастянутых, неэластичных мешочках лёгких побольше воздуха, готовясь в любой момент к выстрелу и мысленно отмечая, что его услышат все и что с ним, с выстрелом этим, придёт конец всему. Мне/нам/тебе, Барнс, придёт конец, ты понимаешь это? И он очень близок, и она от этого осознания немножко, но всё же сходит с ума, когда её глаза начинают видеть в нём несколько больше, чем просто бродягу-о-ты-спас-мне-жизнь(?)-Барнса. Мэлори не опускает рук, держит себя ровно, как несгибаемую, нержавеющую и явно ещё пригодную для работы арматуру, закованную в тонкую, легко рвущуюся под жестокой рукой рубашку. Эта тряпка не спасёт её никогда в жизни, но зато на ней, на бесполезной тряпке, красиво распустятся самые яркие цветы на свете. Красные. Те самые, пробившиеся когда-то назойливо сквозь швы на её бёдрах. Он их отчётливо помнит.  
  
И бёдра, и цветы.  
  
— Подними руки, — почти что умоляет, убеждает себя в его сознательности, но какой там. Каждый ли человек, находясь в сознательном состоянии, раздербанивает на три части ни в чём не повинный умывальник? Совсем, совсем не каждый, только сорвавшийся /в пропасть/.— Прошу тебя.  
  
Мясистые останки раковины белыми и несуразными монументами обступают её, зажимают и тем самым будто бы ограждают трещащую всю в электрическом напряжении Рид от Джеймса, у которого петлёй на шее стягиваются её слова. Неудобно, он хмурится неосознанно, пальцами соскребая мнимую верёвку под застывшим кадыком и тем самым затягивая её только сильнее. Не поможет. Они оба в такой нелепой западне друг друга из-за того, что кто-то из них - самая настоящая трусиха, а кто-то другой — аномальный солдат с жарк _и_ м в черепной коробке вместо мозгов, и они понятия не имеют, как с этим справляться. Абсолютное (недо)понимание. Абсолютный бурелом в тех самых безднах, в которые они летят с отчаянной стремительностью обескрыленных, лишённых спасения птиц /она, безусловно и как говорилось ранее, самая настоящая падальщица, а вот он - что-то такое химерическое, скрещенное с человеком, и со зверем, и с птицей, но ни разу не знающее свободного полёта, только падения. Он просто не умеет летать. И не должен; проваливается в черноту стоячей воды её взора, тесёмчатой коркой льда закинутой в ровный круг. Стеклянные лимбы её глаз слишком робко и ненадёжно трещат, грозясь выпустить литры нежелаемой воды прямо на порожки нижних век. Это будет фатально. Это будет прямо в обхудившийся пакетик сердца — окончательно. Для её иллюзорной гордости и для его видимого безразличия.  
  
Они ведь так не хотят убивать друг друга; они же обещали. Где-то, когда-то и, конечно же, не здесь.  
  
…она признается в этом сама:  
  
«Я не хочу тебя убивать, представляешь? — пьяно в его разлинованную венами шею; ей так тепло быть свернутой змейкой прямо у его сонной артерии, находящейся в опасной близости с её зубами (но она не укусит, о нет), и её сердечной мышце, кстати, тоже тепло. Идиллия. — Обычно плевать, я ведь послушная, а здесь прямо тошнит от этих мыслей, Барнс. Давай договоримся не… мочить друг друга?»  
  
Он соглашается с ней и с её не особо осознанными, но зато такими честными высказываниями. И она обращает часто и нескромно внимание, плюя на примитивность собственных фетишей, на его овальные бусины кианита, вдолбленные в самые радужки, и ей кажется, что это безумно преступно — иметь целые гектары васильковых полей во взгляде, окружающих непросвечивающиеся, разрастающиеся и самые глубокие кратеры, обложенные аккуратно и старательно по самой форме прямоугольниками Тёмной материи. Безумно преступно быть им, быть с ней и так терпеливо, как, наверное, может только Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, слушать её бредовую болтовню, прерываемую на минут пять лишь клацаньем по белым клавишам пианино, про всё такое прочее, не имеющее никакого отношения к их странным отношениям, начавшимся в баре и заканчивающимися, кстати, тоже в баре. Барнс такой Барнс. Барнс никогда не ломает перед ней комедию и керамические раковины, это факт.  
  
— Всё под контролем, —  _я-под-контролем-клянусь_. — Мисс Агент.  
  
Ах да, контрнаступление и козыри. Мисс Агент. Мисс, мать её, Агент, которая не Альцер, которая не сгорела, которая всё ещё губит свою печень по пёстрым и сокращённым пятницам в календаре. Которая носит рваные джинсы и поношенную улыбку, купленную где-то на распродаже за бесценок, если не дешевле. Он помнит её, эту мисс Агент, в то время, когда она уже не помнит себя. Забыла и запамятовала о какой-то там Мэлори Рид, у которой седина изначально белая, не покрытая неуместным жёлтым налётом краски.  
  
— Это и есть твоё «всё под контролем», да? — он выполняет её требования только на пятьдесят процентов: поднимает лишь правую, живую руку, а левая остаётся вдоль тела неподвижной конструкцией металла. Мэлори едва ли это успокаивает, она подбирается ближе. — Что с рукой?  
  
— Деактивирована.  
  
— Всегда так реагируешь на отключённые конечности, Барнс? — вспышки-вспышки-вспышки страха перестают слепить глаза и дразнить яркостью состояние, близкое к аффекту, и Мэлори заметно (но не до конца) попускает, держась на той дистанции, которая безопасна для неё, но не столь безопасна для него. Джеймс не противится, выглядя каким-то растерянным и, боже, вполне уязвимым с его обнажённостью грудной клетки. — И сколько умывальников пострадало от твоей руки?  
  
— Это первый.  
  
— Какого чёрта, Барнс? — спрашивает она в следующую секунду, становясь против ртутно-флюоресцентного света и вся будто бы зажигаясь по тесёмкам контура белым, седым и правильным цветом; контур проложит точный путь от худых плеч, скованных усталостью-напряжением, спустится до рёбер, разветвляющихся кинжальными лезвиями при выдохе и собирающихся в тесную коллекцию при вздохе, и остановится на правильном овале бёдрышек, упакованных в черноту.  
  
На этом они и остановятся: на том, что в ней ещё не подохло приторное чувство страха, свидетельствующее о правильном функционировании её организма, и на том, что у него под скулой, правой, если быть точнее, пролёг влажный треугольничек кровоподтёка, оставшийся нежелательным следом от махинаций с бритвой по намыленной, всё ещё ноющей и стонущей от недавно полученных гематом коже, слишком легко рвущейся, как оказалось, под отвыкшей правой рукой самого что ни на есть левши. Мэлори нервно немного, не спуская его с прицела и себя заодно не спуская с поводков затравленных гончих, нижнюю губу закусывает, смачивая пустыню Сахару, рассыпавшуюся высушенным песком по тонкой пенке красной кожи, быстрым кончиком языка; ей до одурения хочется пить, но, вот ирония, единственный источник воды в виде злосчастного умывальника издох под гнётом вспышек эмоций извне и остаётся довольствоваться, упиваться только малым — собственной слюной и его океанами. По-видимому, судьба у неё такая, такая, что непременно нужно захлебнуться в нём и ни в ком больше. И она, если честно, совсем не бросает высшим силам вызов. Ступает первой. Понимает первой: он вряд ли скажет ей прекратить. В конце концов, она же уже не тот околевший кусок мяса, лезущий к каждому, чтобы прогреться. Она ведь действительно…  
  
«Подойди ко мне», — попытается.  
  
«Нет».  
  
«Я могу помочь», — попытается снова.  
  
«Не можешь».  
  
Мэлори не слушает барнсовских скрытых предупреждений, намеренно не вникает в намёки, вьющиеся синими лозами в его раненых взглядах на неё. Мэлори поступает так, как поступать не нужно, делая катастрофический шаг к нему и так невыносимо-рядом дыша батарейным теплом, которого здесь практически нет, в прерывающуюся прямую его ключиц. Сейчас, наверное, самый подходящий момент, чтобы убить чудовище серебряными пулями, выстрелив перпендикулярно в сердце; сейчас, наверное, самая удобная минута, чтобы передавить змее горло, но, вот чёрт, что-то даёт сбой (ведь они обещали когда-то не здесь, что убивать друг друга, хах, не будут). Разве что взорами, тяжёлыми и пасмурными, до краёв залитыми, затопленными октябрьскими дождями. Разве что чугунным молчанием, долбящим по макушке невыносимостью, сложившейся из бетонных параллелепипедов атмосферы: она давит на грудные клетки так, что дышать максимально невозможно и затруднительно, и, в принципе, дышать и не нужно. Нужно молчать; у него слишком болит, чтобы разговаривать, трепаться и трепать лохмотья оставшейся души, вложенной неаккуратно обратно в кальциевые перекрестья.  
  
 _Мне тяжело с тобой, мне нужно с тобой, мне хочется с тобой. Я слишком один/одна._  
  
Она иронизирует голосом, что бритость ему абсолютно не к лицу, сдирает с лицевых мышц напряжение и неестественно, но как уж умеет, улыбается ему, дрожаще и непривычно для самой себя. Говорит, что это всё временно. Говорит про то, что в Щ.И.Т.е прорастают гидры-гидры-гидры. Говорит, что Стивен вспоминал о нём совсем недавно и что он вновь отправляется на заброшенную базу, чтобы найти хоть что-то, хоть кого-то. Говорит и замолкает, хоть и видит, что слушает её он внимательно и так, как обычно умеет слушать только Барнс. Хочет уйти, наверное, и лишней себя чувствует в полярности его одиночества, что белой и хрустящей фольгой зафиксировалась в его расцветающих зрачках. Ей тяжело от этих послевкусий, Рид ломается, ведь знает, что это такое /бросаться от тела к телу, целоваться с первыми встречными в заброшках, рискуя уйти с половинкой языка, рискуя вообще не уйти, и тонуть-тонуть-тонуть/. Она тонет и не хочет всплывать; она зачем-то разгребает тёплые течения руками. Подводные твари ласкаются о её ладони.  
  
Подводные твари хотят большего, и она клюёт на эту провокацию, идёт на самые настоящие риски, и у Джеймса едва ли хватает терпения их не оправдать, когда что-то такое ломается и навязанные роли доктор|пациент отступают далеко на вторые-третьи-четвёртые планы. Там им самое место, воистину. Она неосторожная, она принимается читать географическую карту его острого позвоночника, на нём вырезана небрежность чужого почерка. Ножом, искрами сигарет, кривизной необработанных гвоздей. Он покривится, когда она перейдёт на рёбра, там всё ещё наливаются кровью удары Рамлоу.  
  
— Что ещё они делали? С тобой, — с судорожной, такой болезненной неуклюжестью-робостью спрашивает она.  
  
— Многое.  
  
Это больно. Это практически смертельно. Джеймсовские рёбра больше её не интересует (хотя, может, позже и заинтересуют, но вовсе не в исследовательском плане), его лицо — да. Она переправляется пальцами от венозных протоков под его кожей на плечах, до застывших, сжатых льдинок его губ, побледневших, но парадоксально мягких. Он ломает в ней её саму этой скалисто-обрывистой обречённостью, притупившимся протестом в движениях и теплотой отношения, которого она, если честно, совсем и совсем не заслуживает. Мэлори чувствует себя неисправимо дурной и недалёкой, потому как, направляясь к нему каждый божий раз в шкуре его доктора, его целителя души, она хотела поставить на нём всевозможные точки, нет, много-много заключительных точек (не многоточий!), но, вот вздор, сейчас она, находясь на его орбите, на его тихоокеанской волне, расковыривает дурные точки до состояния многозначительных запятых, требующих ещё и ещё, потому что не хотят окончания этой трагедии, не хотят, чтобы она останавливалась с нихера.  
  
Она не остановится; он попытается сделать это вместо неё — остановить её, потому что в руках у неё пистолет, а в узкой груди тлеют огарки недавнего страха, и это должно сохраниться. Надолго. Навсегда, а не замениться этим щемящим, не пойми откуда взявшимся сочувствием. Барнс самовольничает: он отрекается от неё в мутно-морском непонимании, в котором прорастают удивительные, психоделические красно-фиолетовые луга (прорастают на его коже, естественно). В нём шторм, в нём самый спокойный и непонятный шторм на свете, она уверена в этом, и им обоим от этого шторма  _странно_. С ним рядом. Так просто. Она может.  
  
— Эй, Джеймс, эй, посмотри на меня. Глаза-то такие человеческие, боже мой… Так сразу и не скажешь, что за ними убийца. Ты убийца, Барнс?  
  
— Вам виднее, доктор Альцер.  
  
Но они ведь знают ответ. Но она дуреет от него и прощает себя за него. За то, что делает в следующую секунду/минуту/вздох. Им нужно задохнуться в друг друге, прямо сейчас. Зализывает битость красных изразцов-губ, растворяет на них языком цветную соль, подсохшую слегка и припёкшуюся в узких трещинках, и ломает в себе то, что и так давно было сломано, но вовсе не Барнсом, он нет, он нисколько ни при чём и не имеет никакого отношения к её бракованности и ненужности. Не имеет, имеет желание ближе, больше, сильнее, в неё. Как чудно, что их желания так замечательно совпадают.  
  
…а потом между ними случается в полном смысле этого выражения Рамлоу. Он и раньше, вообще-то, случался, но сейчас его присутствие становится всё более частым, многозначительным, обещающим, таким, что она невольно уходит, потому что рядом с ним ей не место. Барнсу место — он его спарринг-партнёр, помогающий не терять форму и не расходовать выбросы агрессии впустую. И Рамлоу рекомендует его, Барнса, как давний приятель, а не недавний оппонент по бою, на одну из конфиденциальных (подпольных, если так можно выразиться) операций, миссий, заданий, в которых нет места доктору Альцер, его лечащему врачу, достаточно проделавшему работы над его мозгами. И когда он возвращается, весь дымящийся, ошпаривающий одним только взглядом (надо же, океаны нагрелись изнутри?) немножко другим, так до болезненного похожим на своего покровителя, то почти что так же приставляет её голыми, украшенными Нормандскими островами шрамов лопатками к мокрым плиткам душевых, только воду делает теплее, сильнее, чтобы не дать ей замёрзнуть, и это так абсурдно, на самом-то деле, так нелепо /он ведь Зимний, он сделан из холода и в тепле растает/. Он в азарте буквально молится в нескончаемой панике ей в шею, целует бесконечно в вены. Он говорит ей, что вспомнил что-то, совсем немного; говорит ей, что эти люди ему знакомы и что мигрень рядом с ними грызёт его сильнее. Он говорит ей, что… но она не слушает, она мокрая и горячая, и губы у неё мокрые и горячие, совсем не как у мёртвой, и в ней мокро и горячо. Тоже.   
  
Достаточно. Не так, как обычно, не использованно, не выброшенно, согрето до состояния маслянистой благодарности.  
  
Обмыто бережно во всех ранах, ни разу не заражено скверной, не брошено умирать от холода в железной гигантской консервной банке.  
  
«Как чувствуете себя, мистер Барнс?» — поинтересуется у него в очередной понедельник Адам, идущий по левую сторону его ада.  
  
Не обмануто, не обсмеянно, не… не разлиновано чернотой под кожей, Мэлори, застёгивая все пуговицы, насторожится. Ошибётся, поймёт, что чернота его артерий — это не краситель для крови, для мяса, а самая настоящая отрава пущенная по его артериям, чтобы он окончательно потерял себя /ведь она знает, ведь ей делали такие же инъекции от жизни. Когда-то давно. Несколько лет назад/  
  
«Как пленник».  
  
Скалли таращится на неё нелепым подобием человека, не-так-как-таращилась-бы-Скалли, будто бы видит впервые, будто бы не замечает в воспалённости её глаз знакомую серость, пыльность, отрешённость. Скалли слышит её голос, улыбается не по-скаллевски, придуриваясь, что это вовсе не она делает ему уколы для размягчения сознания, для увеселения жизни и для обмана зрения.  
  
…Адам посмеётся.  
  
— Я делаю свою работу, доктор Альцер, — продрожит голосом она, вся обцелованная гидровскими клеймами, как самая последняя дрянь. — Советую заняться вам тем же. Всё правильно, агент Рамлоу?  
  
— Именно, — агент Рамлоу окажется прямо за её, ридовской спиной. — Прекрасно выглядите, док, — намекнёт на отсутствие шрамов на нижней половине лица.  
  
И у Мэлори обвалятся её сталактитовые пещеры грудной клетки. И у Барнса прорастут сталагмиты сомнения в его черепной коробке, когда его вновь приведут на будничную процедуру по стабилизации сознания. Посмотрит на Адама.  
  
«Вы слишком сильно недооцениваете своё положение, Барнс, ведь вы — не пленник, вы — Солдат. Приятного обнуления».  
  
У них снова ничего не вышло.   
  


***


	10. 1.10: солдат

***

  
  
Он-не-один-такой, не-один-он-такой, такой-он-не-один.  
  
Их много, их нескончаемое количество, и все они мёртвые, окоченевшие куски настывшего льда. Все они смотрят рыбьими глазами куда-то за шкуру, за мясо, за кости, за душу, будто бы хотят эту самую душу. Но нет. Они ничего, совсем ничего не хотят, они пахнут постоянством, и зимой, и ржавым железом, пробравшимся внутрь стыков их шарнирных, легко выгибаемых костей. Они — чёртовы орудия бога, и только боги могут их уничтожить.  
  
И он такой же. И в нём дохренища черноты, замеченной ею ещё тогда, под лавовыми потоками прохлорированной воды, в которой легко разводить, скажем, пираний или касаток, или и тех, и других, неважно — они все одинаково проворны, прожорливы и поддаются тренировкам. Наверное, поэтому, он на головы, на оторванные головы выше по званию, чем они сами. Они слушаются его, а он слушает голос в (не) своей голове. Всё так последовательно, господи, и логично, а ей, прячущейся на давно забытых, заброшенных базах, станциях Гидры, из которых ей нет выхода вот уже три с немногим года, всё ещё не верится, не верится в этот абсурд, и в то, что чудовище, оказывается, не так просто приручить, да и она — не лучше, чем он; Скалли исчезает по её милости раньше, чем выпускают бешеных псов из клетки, Рид, кажется, наступает ей на горло (в переносном или прямом смысле этого слова, совсем не важно)  
  
И всё. превращается. в пепел. Порох, тёплая кровь на границах сознания и множество непонятных тел. Расползающиеся в стороны иллюзии, такие красивые, такие идеальные, такие… никогда-не-происходящие, не способные произойти в реальности, проигранные, как её пятницы, все до одной заполненные Барнсом, его акваториями, его акулами и охеренно-болезненными оргазмами рядом с ним: больно внутри, хорошо внутри, всё смешивается божественным миксером, и Мэлори… Мэлори падает перед кем-то на колени, смотря на то, как Щ.И.Т. превращается в Гидру, как Гидра маскируется под Щ.И.Т., и так до безумной, доведённой до идеальности бесконечности, потому что они хотят, чтобы было идеально и бесконечно, а Красная Женщина, ну та, Алая, что спит в пробирках и объединяет мозги, невольно им в этом помогает, плача так громко, что виски взрываются от криков, от стонов, от давки человеческих тел. Её засыпают трупами; она засыпает невольно.  
  
— Эй, Джеймс, эй, — слабо пробормочет она, смотрящая в дуло пистолета. — А раньше ведь были ножи, да? Ты хреначил меня ножами… боже…  
  
Он не опровергнет её слов, он не подтвердит их. Он просто выпустит целую обойму прямо в её переносицу. Там ей, обойме, будет самое место.  
  
… аон ещё крепко спал, когда утро взошло.  
  
И это был снова всего лишь дурной сон.   
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ==


End file.
